Stay The Night
by auhaes23
Summary: Quinn Fabray, danseuse classique professionnelle est admise pour un stage dans une célèbre école de danse. Mais après quelques mois sur le sol californien, elle rencontre ce barman plus âgé. Va-t-il changer ou ruine sa vie en une seule nuit ? "Une petite chance pour cette histoire ?"
1. Stay The Night

_C'est un peu UA étant donné que Puck et Quinn ne se connaissent pas et que ça se passe dans le futur mais je peux vous assurer que le fond de leur histoire sera le même. J'ai essayé de garder au maximum leurs personnalités, alors laissez-moi une chance :)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1: Stay The Night**_

La Californie était un état complètement différent de celui de New York. Le climat était bien plus agréable et ensoleillé et les gens n'avaient pas la même attitude. A l'Est, tout le monde est stressé et dans le rush. Ici, c'est calme et les personnes prennent même le temps de chanter dans leur voiture lorsqu'il y a de la circulation.

A son arrivée, Quinn ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle avait toujours vécu à Manhattan. C'était là où ses parents l'avaient élevée et où elle avait fait ses études. Etre danseuse était son rêve. Pourtant, elle n'avait commencé à en faire qu'à l'âge de dix ans. Avant ça, elle était une petite fille ronde, timide et complexée. La préadolescence l'avait changée et depuis cette époque, elle était une femme beaucoup plus forte.

Elle étudia quatre ans à Julliard avant d'être sélectionnée par cette célèbre école de danse de Los Angeles pour un stage d'une durée d'un an. Cette école était l'une des plus prestigieuses du pays. La majorité de ses élèves finissaient par rejoindre de grandes productions.

Mais être danseuse classique n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Et ça, Quinn le savait très bien.

« Tu dois perdre trois kilos, Quinn », critiqua la vieille femme en face d'elle. Chaque semaine, les danseurs et danseuses étaient pesés. Quinn détestait ce moment.

Elle sourit nerveusement et pencha la tête, regardant le chiffre devant ses pieds. « D'accord », elle murmura mais la femme en face d'elle se mit à la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu as une semaine ! », lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère qui ne laissa pas la jeune blonde indifférente. « Suivant ! »

A vingt-quatre ans, elle se sentait parfois prisonnière d'elle-même. Elle aimait danser mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Il fallait surveiller son poids et les blessures qu'elle avait aux pieds étaient parfois très douloureuses.

L'heure de la pesée terminée, les répétitions commencèrent. Elle n'allait surement pas quitter cette grande salle avant plusieurs heures. Une fois ses cheveux blonds attachés dans un chignon serré, Quinn rejoignit ses collègues.

Finalement, les entrainements se terminèrent rapidement et elle put quitter le studio en fin d'après-midi. Une bonne douche et un changement de tenue plus tard, elle était prête à rentrer chez elle.

Etant donné qu'elle devait toujours faire attention à son poids, Quinn rentrait toujours chez elle à pieds. Elle habitait un mini appartement près de Manhattan Beach qui appartenait à l'école. En lisant ce nom, elle repensait à New York. Elle avait quitté l'état depuis deux mois et il ne lui manquait pas du tout.

Ce jour-là, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta devant ce bar qui se situait à quelques mètres de la plage. Jamais elle ne s'y était rendue. Pourtant, il semblait agréable et des petits musiciens s'y produisaient tous les soirs.

La tête pleine, elle entra dans le bâtiment et regarda autour d'elle. Le bar était plein sans vraiment l'être. Il restait des tables vides et seules trois personnes se trouvaient au bar.

Elle alla les rejoindre et posa son sac à main sur le comptoir en bois clair. Elle avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes.

« Je peux vous servir ? », la réveilla un homme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait un sourire en coin et un essuie sur son épaule. C'était si… cliché. « Pardon ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Contrairement à ses traits doux et ses yeux vert clair, Quinn paraissait sèche dans ses paroles.

Il haussa les sourcils en la fixant. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », il répéta et elle hocha la tête avant de répondre, « Un verre d'eau ».

« De l'eau ? », il s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Les gens devaient rarement commander un verre d'eau ici. « Oui, un verre d'eau ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de se retourner et de lui servir un verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps, elle vérifia si elle n'avait reçu aucun appel et l'heure qu'il était. « Voilà ! »

Quinn leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire. « Merci », elle ajouta et il resta en face d'elle. Il était grand, musclé - il portait un t-shirt blanc alors c'était facile de le constater- et avait les cheveux rasés de très près. Elle avait même l'impression qu'une crête se dessinait sur son crâne. « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? », cracha-t-elle et il rigola en haussant les épaules.

« Il me semble que tous les clients sont servis, non ? », il marmonna et elle hocha la tête en l'ignorant. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. En fait, elle n'avait pas l'allure d'aller dans un bar. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds naturels légèrement ondulés dans le bas, ses petits seins et sa robe blanche assez chic comme certains diraient et son teint pâle, elle se différenciait des bimbos aux énormes seins et aux lèvres pleines de botox. « Tu viens d'où ? », finit-il par lui demander, ses deux coudes appuyés contre le comptoir.

Quinn le regarda avant de se dire que ça n'allait pas la tuer de lui répondre. « New York, Manhattan »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Comment t'as su ? », demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« T'as pas l'attitude des Californiens ! »

« Oh. J'ai quelle attitude alors ? », elle demanda en plissant les yeux. Il lui sourit - il était définitivement en train de la draguer- et il lui répondit, « Celle des Hampton ou quelque chose comme ça ».

Après ça, elle ne lui parla pas, préférant boire son verre d'eau. Elle n'avait rien bu d'autre depuis des années. « Pourquoi de l'eau ? »

Elle gloussa. « Comment ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé un verre d'eau ? T'es dans un bar après tout », dit-il et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Il était grand et très beau. Tout comme sa mâchoire imposante. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée s'il était son genre d'homme. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté qu'un seul garçon quand elle avait quinze ans.

« Je suis danseuse classique. A vrai dire je fais un stage dans l'école qui est à un kilomètre d'ici et ma prof m'a dit que je devais absolument perdre trois kilos cette semaine »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Elle veut que t'aies la peau sur les os ou quoi cette tarée ?! ». Quinn rigola légèrement à sa réflexion. « Personnellement, je trouve que t'as rien à perdre »

« Merci mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas toi qui décides alors je vais devoir perdre ces trois kilos »

Il secoua la tête en ricana. Elle avait l'impression qu'il trouvait ça complètement stupide. « Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi. Tu dois à peine faire 45 kg et ma sœur faisait ce poids à 14 ans et elle était loin d'être grosse ».

C'était la vérité, elle faisait bien ce poids. Poids qu'elle faisait aussi à l'âge de neuf ans. C'était dur de conserver ce poids. A part des céréales et des légumes, elle ne mangeait rien.

« Tu fais combien toi ? Cent kilos ? », elle demanda avec narcissisme.

« Non ! Quatre-vingt-cinq ! Ouah… Pratiquement le double de toi »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais 45 kilos ! », le contredit-elle tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de soda. « Non mais tu les fais et j'en suis sûr ! Et aucune fille ne va dire qu'elle pèse plus que ce qu'on lui donne ! C'est comme pour l'âge ! Si tu dis à ma mère qu'elle fait 45 ans, elle ne va pas te contredire »

« Je n'ai pas mangé de glace depuis presque sept ans », elle murmura quelques minutes plus tard et il cracha presque tout ce qu'il avait en bouche. « Quoi ? Et tu vis à Los Angeles !? »

Quinn haussa les épaules et il lui lança ce regard séducteur. Elle rougit, loin d'être habituée de se faire draguer. « Je suis sûre que ce que tu manges en une journée, je le mange en un mois »

« Je n'en doute pas… ». Il pinça ses lèvres et elle continua de le fixer avant de baisser la tête. Il l'intimidait. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait avec un garçon, c'était gênant. Surtout devant ce barman qui devait avoir une nouvelle femme dans son lit tous les soirs. « Tu danses bien aussi non ? »

« Je l'espère. J'ai été quatre ans à Julliard avant d'être sélectionnée pour l'école de Los Angeles »… « Pourquoi tu me parles ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? T'es canon et seule et j'ai rien d'autre à faire »

« Il y a une femme à l'autre coin du bar qui te fixe depuis que je suis arrivée ». Il regarda et tourna vite son regard sur Quinn. « Je préfère les filles plus jeunes »

« Tu as quoi ? Vingt-six ans ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Trente mais merci du compliment. Contrairement à ma mère, je ne vais pas te mentir ». Elle sourit doucement en regardant son verre d'eau encore plein. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai eu vingt-quatre ans la semaine dernière », lui répondit Quinn.

« Bon anniversaire en retard alors »

« Merci… »

Soudain, un homme l'appela et le barman s'excusa et laissa Quinn seule au bar. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'à sa sortie du studio. Cet homme était marrant et simple. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à combien elle pouvait gagner où ce genre de choses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint avec un autre verre d'eau dans sa main. Il le posa devant elle avec un sourire. « Merci »

« T'es pas habituée, hein ? »

« Comment ? », elle marmonna en plissant les yeux. « De te faire draguer ! », dit-il et elle était un peu choquée de son comportement. « Ne sois pas si surprises ! Je suis peut-être barman mais pas stupide ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », elle lui rétorqua d'une voix confiante.

« Je t'aime bien. T'as l'air d'être une peste en détresse »

« Et toi un connard », elle marmonna mais il ne fit que rigoler en retour. Elle lui aurait bien raconté tous ses problèmes mais ça allait faire un peu désespéré, non ? Pour une fois qu'un homme osait la draguer. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression de leur faire peur. « Tu es d'ici ? »

« Nan ! Je viens de Lima dans l'Ohio mais j'ai déménagé ici quand j'avais dix-huit ans ». Il avait ce petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de quoi être fier. Quinn n'avait jamais entendu parler de Lima. « Aucune copine avec qui venir ? »

Il était définitivement sans gêne. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna doucement la tête. « J'ai des amies mais la plupart ont un petit-ami et les autres sont danseuses comme moi et passent leur temps à faire du sport et s'entrainer »

« Pas de petit-copain, alors ? »

« Non ! »

« Un ex ? ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant si elle devait lui répondre avec honnêteté, lui mentir ou se taire. « Non ! A moins qu'une amourette d'une semaine compte »

« Tu préfères les histoires d'un soir alors ? Intéressant… », il marmonna en se retournant pour ranger quelques verres. De temps en temps, il jetait aussi un coup d'œil à la télé pour voir les résultats du match de tennis. D'après ses mimiques, il devait tenir avec Federer.

Quinn s'étouffa et le tua du regard. « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de fille ! ». Elle l'avait à moitié agressé mais de quoi il se permettait de la juger comme ça ?!

« Excuses-moi, Marie, je ne voulais pas te vexer », lui dit-il et elle secoua sa tête à la réflexion. Il était ….

« Marie ?! »

Il se pencha contre le bar et avança son visage prêt du sien. Quinn ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire. A un moment, elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas sur le point de l'embrasser. Il avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens et un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. Il avait de belles lèvres aussi…

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il lui tapa sur le nez avec son index et retourna à ses occupations en rigolant. Il venait carrément de lui faire croire qu'il allait l'embrasser. « Je peux peut-être savoir ton nom, alors ? Si ce n'est pas Marie ! »

« Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un inconnu avec un coiffure bizarre »

« Bizarre ? Tu trouves ma crête bizarre ? Je suis même étonné que tu l'aies remarquée ! », il plaisanta en passant sa main sur son crâne. « Ma princesse est encore toute petite »

« Ta princesse ? », il grimaça avant de se moquer. Il fit sembler d'être vexé mais il finit tout de même par rigoler. « Quoi ? J'aime donner des surnoms aux parties de mon corps », dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux sans bouger. Venait-il de dire que… « J'espère que tu ne le surnommes pas aussi princesse ». Quinn s'étonna elle-même en marmonnant ces mots.

« Méchante », grogna-t-il. « Comment tu t'appelles alors ? Eh non, je ne suis pas un dealer, violeur ou autres. Bon, j'ai peur être volé quelques voitures pendant mon adolescence mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un barman qui paye ses impôts »

« Quinn Fabray »

Il se retourna et la scruta du regard. Elle haussa un sourcil et il soupira. « Ca te va mieux que Marie »

« Ne prononce plus jamais ça »

« Tu es chrétienne alors ? J'ai vu la chaine que tu portes », il lui demanda en pointant son cou. Depuis sa naissance, elle portait une chaine en or blanc avec une croix. « Hein ? »

« Oui ! Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je ne ferai rien avant de me marier et je prie tous les soirs avant de diner »

« Ouah… », il soupira, appuyé sur le comptoir. Quinn ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en le regardant faire toute cette comédie.

« Tu pourrais me dire ton nom, non ? »

« Puck ! », il lui répondit. Elle le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda, « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Aucune mère n'oserait appeler son fils d'après le nom d'une fée »

« Noah Puckerman mais on m'appelle Puck depuis le lycée ». Elle le scruta en pencha la tête. Son prénom n'allait pas avec lui et son attitude. Son surnom allait beaucoup mieux avec son attitude. « In love avec mon nom ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il est un peu trop beau pour toi alors je vais t'appeler Puck… Comme la fée ». Elle le taquinait, le regrettant vite, mais les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Par contre, ça ne semblait pas le déranger lui.

« Si tu le dis ! »… « T'es sûre que tu veux pas autre chose que de l'eau ? T'es déjà toute pâle et tout maigre »

« Et il y a dix minutes, tu disais que j'étais canon ? Tu aimes les femmes maigres ? »

« Quoi ? », il marmonna, choqué, les yeux plissés. « Non ! T'es mince, un peu trop mais t'es quand même bien. T'as un visage parfait, un corps de danseuse et des cheveux naturels »

« Merci »

« Et je suis sûr que t'es hyper intelligente en plus de tout ça », lui dit-il en la regardant. En fait, ses yeux étaient plus attirés par son décolleté. « T'as pas l'air d'être hyper fournie au niveau du balcon mais une fois que t'auras eu un polichinelle dans le tiroir, je suis sûr que ça ira beaucoup mieux »

« Obsédé ! », lui cria-t-elle outrée. « Ma poitrine est parfaite. Figures-toi que les seins pèsent beaucoup. Ce qui est loin d'être un avantage pour les danseuses classiques ». Il était en train de se servir un autre verre de soda. De temps en temps, il picorait aussi des cacahouètes.

« Les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça ! Le sexe est… le paradis pour eux ! », il expliqua. « La première chose qu'ils regardent chez une femme, c'est les fesses et les seins. Après, chacun a ses critères »

« Et les tiens sont… ? »

« Moi ? J'aime tout ! »

« Tout ? », elle répéta, un peu surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde un cliché mais non. « Même les femmes rondes ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », dit-il et à ce moment-là, il la surprenait dans un bon sens. C'était rare qu'un homme dise ça. Surtout un homme comme lui. Beau et très attirant. « Tu dois partir quand ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et regarda l'horloge au plafond. « J'ai des répétitions à huit heures demain donc avant vingt deux heures »

« Cool, tu vas pouvoir m'admirer chanter »

« Tu chantes ? Vraiment ? »

« Mmm », Puck lui sourit avec un air fier et elle lui sourit aussi. « Je chante, je fais de la guitare, du piano, de la batterie et figures-toi que je sais même danser »

« Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire »

« Quand on est un cancre à l'école, on a beaucoup de temps pour faire d'autres choses », il plaisanta et elle rougit. Il ne lui avait fait aucun compliment mais le fait de repenser qu'il la draguait et lui parlait la faisait rougir. « Un jour, je vais vraiment te payer un verre d'alcool et t'acheter une bonne pizza avec une glace »

« Ton attention me touche mais ça n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs années »

« Avant que t'arrêtes la danse pour te marier avec un curé ? »

« Oui ! »

Les minutes passèrent, et ils continuèrent de discuter. Quinn en était à son quatrième verre d'eau et Puck avait bien englouti deux bols de cacahouètes. Il était très charmant, un peu vulgaire sur les bords mais sympa.

Vers vingt heures, la foule arriva et plusieurs personnes montèrent sur scène pour chanter. Puck servait les clients et Quinn écoutait les amateurs. Par moments, en la regardant, il souriait. Elle semblait apprécier la musique.

« Ca va être à mon tour ! J'espère bien que tu m'écouteras », dit-il à son oreille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir mais il était penché derrière elle, une main sur une de ses épaules et son souffle contre son cou. « Profite », marmonna-t-il ensuite d'un ton séducteur et elle rougit avant de le regarder monter sur scène. Il avait une guitare en main et il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Je crois que l'intéressée se reconnaitra », il marmonna dans le micro avant de se pencher vers sa guitare pour positionner ses doigts. Quinn remarqua qu'il avait de fins doigts. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il jouait du piano. Il leva la tête vers elle et elle l'entendit chanter pour la première fois.

Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh, hey!

X

It's 72 degrees

Zero chance of rain

It's been a perfect day

We're all spinning on our heels

So far away from real

In California

X

We watched the sunset from our car

We all took it in

And by the time that it was dark

You and me had something, yeah!

X

And if this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

X

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, yeah!

X

We've been singing Billie Jean

Mixin' vodka with caffeine

We've got strangers stopping by

And though you're out of tune

Girl you blow my mind, you do

And I'll say as I don't wanna say good night

X

There's no quiet corner

To get to know each other

And there's no hurry

I'm a patient man is your discover

X

Cause if this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

X

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, yeah!

X

Just like the song on our radio set

We'll share the shelter of my single bed

But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head

And it goes...

X

If this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

X

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

X

If this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

X

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

* * *

_La chanson est "Stay The Night" de James Blunt. C'est la chanson qui m'a inspirée pour cette histoire._

_Alors voilà, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre. Dois-je continuer ou arrêter de publier ? Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit 6 chapitres et la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura une grossesse. Beth est comme le "destin" de Quick pour moi :D _

_Si vous aimez, je publierai un deuxième chapitre dès que j'aurai terminé d'écrire l'histoire comme ça les mises à jour seront régulières et ne dépendront pas de mon inspiration :p (Et les autres chapitres seront plus courts)_

_Une petite review pour me dire quoi ?_

_Merci :)_


	2. The next morning

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Un barman avec une telle voix ? Elle n'en n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. En fait, elle n'avait jamais parlé avec un barman ou un chanteur. Elle ne parlait qu'au réceptionniste des spas, aux caissiers des magasins, à son prof de danse et aux garçons qui suivaient le même stage qu'elle.

Puck était très différent de ces garçons. Aucun de ses amis ne parlait devant elle comme ça et aucun n'avait jamais osé la draguer (un seul avait essayé mais elle l'avait très vite envoyé balader). Tout le monde savait qu'elle voulait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

« Pourquoi tu t'assieds là ? », elle lui demanda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il prenait place sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

Il rigola et répondit, « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais finir la soirée derrière ce bar ? J'y étais depuis ce midi »

« Oh… Ca n'empêche que je ne t'ai jamais invité ». Elle était en train de tenter le diable, elle le savait mais… ce petit jeu était amusant. Elle le regarda se pencher vers elle et approcher sa bouche de de son oreille. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation », il ricana en s'écartant et en la regardant dans les yeux. Si elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

Croisant ses jambes, elle but une gorgée d'eau. Son regard était figé dans le sien. Maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Quinn pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne. C'était masculin et très différent de celle de son père ou de ses amis. « T'as aimé la chanson ? »

« C'était.. Tu as une bonne voix même si tu as raté quelques notes ! »

« Quelques notes ? Vraiment ? Qui es-tu pour juger ma voix, sainte Marie ? »

Quinn rigola faussement en roulant des yeux. « Figure-toi qu'une de mes amies est chanteuse professionnelle. Alors, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ». Il la regarda, posa son verre sur le comptoir et toucha sa cuisse. Elle frémit au toucher, peu habituée à ce genre d'action. Cependant, il laissa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Dis-moi quelque chose d'hyper gênant à propos de toi », marmonna-t-il quelques minutes plus tard d'une voix séductrice et rauque. Elle rigola nerveusement en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle et il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sortie avec un garçon pour la première fois quand j'avais quinze ans. Ca a duré une semaine et depuis, je suis célibataire à cent pour cent »

« C'est pas un secret ça, tu me l'as déjà dit ». Puck la regardait toujours avec insistance. « Excuse-moi mais dire que je suis vierge et que le sexe est un territoire complètement inconnu pour moi est très gênant »

« Ok, je veux bien te croire »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Heu… Je téléphone à ma mère tous les soirs et je lui dis que je l'aime ? ». Elle rigola à sa réponse. C'était si mignon d'un homme comme lui de faire ça. L'atmosphère se modifia très vite lorsque Puck laissa sa main glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Quasiment entre ses genoux, Quinn sentait le souffle du barman contre elle. « T'as jamais vraiment eu droit à un vrai baiser alors ? »

Elle était sans voix. Il avait sa main sur sa cuisse et il lui faisait des avances depuis presque trois heures. Quinn secoua la tête et Puck la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ils ignoraient tout l'un sur l'autre mais ils pouvaient chacun ressentir cette tension entre eux. Puck aurait appelé ça une tension sexuelle et Quin… une tension amicale ?

Puck posa son autre main dans sur sa nuque, la faisant glisser sous ses cheveux blonds et s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Il était debout devant elle mais Quinn était bien trop occupée par ce qui allait se passer pour s'en rendre compte. « C'est très facile, tu verras », promit-il et elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait envie de le repousser et de l'engueuler mais elle n'arrivait pas.

Ses lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle le laissa l'embrasser quelques secondes avant de l'imiter et de bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait une bonne haleine et il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer. C'était étrange pour elle. Mais tout de même très agréable.

Après quelques secondes, il écarta son visage, la regarda respirer et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle était plus à l'aise cette fois-ci. Quinn posa même ses deux mains contre son torse et laisse Puck passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce baiser était encore plus bizarre… Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Jimmy, ils s'étaient embrassés mais elle ne l'aimait pas trop alors elle le repoussait toujours. Par contre, Puck… elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

« Alors ? », il lui demanda en reculant. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle respirait fortement. Par contre, elle ne lui donna aucun sourire. « Heureusement que je sais que t'as aimé parce avec la tête que tu fais, on dirait que c'était horrible »

« Ca l'était peut-être », lui sourit-elle avec un air taquin en haussant les épaules. Puck haussa les sourcils et s'assit sur son tabouret. Cette fille était juste incroyable. Jeune et pure mais… magnifique. « Jamais un gars t'avait embrassée comme ça avant ? »

« Si, j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon mais j'avais quinze ans, je- »

« Je couchais à quinze ans ! »

Elle décida d'ignorer son commentaire. Après tout, le sexe n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit. « C'était des baisers qui ne duraient pas »

« Pourtant, t'embrasses vraiment bien. Je crois que je vais développer une passion pour ta bouche ». Quinn simula un rire cynique en le regardant. « Pourquoi t'as jamais eu de copain ? Je sais que les vrais chrétiens ne couchent pas avant le mariage mais ils peuvent fréquenter, non ? »

« Mon père m'a toujours déconseillé de sortir avec un garçon avant mes dix-huit ans. C'était mon père, j'écoutais tout ce qu'il me disait. J'allais à la danse, j'étais présidente du club de chasteté, je donnais des cours aux élèves plus jeunes, j'allais à la messe »

« Mais ? »

« Mais rien ! J'ai juste décidé de l'écouter pour ne pas le décevoir et je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon qui m'attirait vraiment », elle expliqua d'un ton faussement agacé. Puck l'observait parler et il hocha la tête.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Puck ! ». Il haussa les sourcils et s'avança à nouveau vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient très proches. « Vraiment ? », il lui demanda.

« Vraiment ?! », elle répondit et en le repoussant.

Il appuya son coude sur le bar. Quinn jouait nerveusement avec sa robe. « Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? », il proposa d'une voix douce quelques minutes plus tard et Quinn leva la tête vers lui. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne savait déjà pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il… Elle… Elle n'avait jamais pris de risque dans sa vie avant.

« Pourquoi ? », arriva-t-elle à murmurer et il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? », rétorqua-t-il. Elle acquiesça alors et il sourit, se leva et prit sa petite main douce dans la sienne.

Puck vivait dans un appartement non loin du bar. Il ne gagnait pas des fortunes mais il avait assez d'argent pour se payer un appartement de 60m². Il n'habitait ni le plus beau quartier de la ville, ni le plus branché, mais il avait un toit et c'était le principal.

Quinn rigola nerveusement à un moment donné pendant leur marche. Il savait qu'elle était nerveuse mais elle avait dit oui. Il n'allait pas la forcer à faire quelque chose mais il voulait l'aider à se détendre. Bon, il allait en profiter aussi…

Passant son bras sur ses épaules, il l'embrassa sur la joue en rigolant. « J'habite l'immeuble là », lui dit-il, pointant le bâtiment peint en blanc avec de nombreuses fenêtres. Quinn trouva l'immeuble charmant même si elle vivait dans quelque chose de mieux.

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait. Une seconde, elle regrettait, une seconde elle voulait prendre d'autres risques. Dans l'ascenseur, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il mit sa main sur sa taille et posa de petits baisers dans son cou.

Tout ceci était certainement une très mauvaise idée mais elle avait envie de se relaxer et de profiter un peu de la vie. Puck la faisait se sentir belle et importante.

Finalement, son appartement était plutôt beau. La cuisine était minuscule - juste quelques meubles, un évier, un frigo et une gazinière s'y trouvaient - mais le salon était agréable. Un petit canapé de coin se trouvait près de la fenêtre, avec une télévision en face et une table basse entre les deux, et une table ronde en verre avec quatre chaises se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il l'observa découvrir la pièce. « Ca te plait ? »

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, sans sourire ou acquiescer. « Moderne mais c'est beau ». Il ricana et s'avança vers elle, la tirant contre lui, ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Quinn posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser ? », elle demanda et il sourit en approchant sa bouche vers la sienne, capturant ses lèvres.

Elle le laissa faire le premier pas. Après tout, il était la personne expérimentée de la pièce. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, Quinn était décidée à laisser son corps choisir. Sa mère disait que le sexe n'était pas si agréable et sa meilleure amie de New York, Mercedes, lui disait que c'était incroyable… Qui croire ?

Puck laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était mince et ses cheveux étaient doux. Quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, elle sursauta, s'arrêta de l'embrasser quelques secondes avant de poser à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Je ne vais pas t'arrêter », dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

« T'es sûre de vouloir le faire ? T'as pas dit que tu voulais- »

« Devais ! », le coupa-t-elle. « Vouloir et devoir sont deux verbes complètement différents ».

Il prit ça comme sa réponse et l'amena vers sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était rangée. Des chaussettes trainaient au bout du lit et des feuilles étaient empilées sur une des tables de nuit mais le lit était fait.

Cependant, Puck ne la laissa pas beaucoup observer la pièce, préférant l'embrasser à nouveau et attraper sa robe par le bas pour la tirer au-dessus de sa tête. « T'es belle », il marmonna contre son cou et Quinn le crut.

Leurs vêtements suivirent rapidement la robe blanche de Quinn sur le sol. Elle n'allait surement plus jamais oser porter du blanc après cette soirée !

* * *

Le soleil traversant les rideaux, elle se retourna dans ce lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, heurtant une poitrine musclée.

Ne se rappelant pas encore de la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle paniqua en voyant un homme nu à côté d'elle. Il avait un drap jusqu'à son bassin mais le reste de son corps était contre le sien. Elle se recula vite mais le bras de Puck la rattrapa et la tira contre lui.

Elle rougit à la sensation de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, se souvenant alors de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et Mercedes avait raison, c'était incroyable.

« Hey », il marmonna dans son cou. Elle posa ses bras sur son torse et il l'embrassa délicatement le long de son cou. « Bien dormi ? »

« Je… Je… ». Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. Elle paniquait. « Tout va bien ! », lui dit-il alors. « T'as rien fait de mal »

« Je suis passée à l'acte, je… ! Je m'étais promis d'attendre le mariage ! Je… Je dois y aller, Puck »

Il s'assit sur le lit comme elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements et sa robe. Il la regardait de dos s'habiller. « Comme ça ? »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. « Tu as été très gentil et… c'était… bien même plus que bien mais… je ne peux pas », lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix paniquée et il se leva du lit, mit un caleçon et la rejoignit dans le salon. Elle regardait l'heure sur son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans son sac à main.

« Quinn ! ». Elle se retourna et ne bougea pas tandis qu'il marcha vers elle. « C'était pas qu'une histoire d'un soir pour moi »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je… Ca l'était pour moi ! Je suis chrétienne, tu es juif et barman et je fais de la danse toute la journée. On est trop différent ! Je dois y aller »

« Ok… Tu sais où me trouver de toute façon », il marmonna d'une voix douce, lui ouvrant la porte et Quinn acquiesça en posant une main sur son torse. Elle le fixa quelques secondes et partit. Puck soupira et retourna se coucher dans son lit. Que venait-il de faire ? Dépuceler une chrétienne, vraiment ?!

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Elle s'était promis de patienter jusqu'au mariage et de le faire avec quelqu'un de spécial. Mais non, à la place, il avait fallu qu'elle saute sur le premier venu. Un barman juif avec une crête ! Et âgé de trente ans !

Quinn se dépêcha à rentrer dans son petit studio pour prendre une douche, manger un fruit et se préparer pour les répétitions.

Et évidemment, elle n'arriva pas se concentrer. Puck hantait son esprit. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit passée. C'était bon mais très mal.

« Ca va pas, Quinn ? », lui demanda un de ses amis alors qu'ils faisaient une pause. Tous devaient s'entrainer et répéter pour le spectacle de décembre. Plusieurs grands producteurs allaient être présents.

La blonde tourna la tête et acquiesça. « Oui ! ». Sa voix était quelque peu sèche mais elle était comme ça de nature. Certes, ce barman avait réussi à… trouver sa deuxième facette mais il n'allait jamais la revoir.

« T'es sûre ? T'as pas l'air en forme »

« Je vais bien, Mike », insista la jeune blonde en resserrant son chignon. Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir comme jamais. « C'est juste qu'Anne m'a demandé de perdre trois kilos et j'ignore comment je vais réussir »

« Reste comme tu es. Tu es parfaite, Quinn et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne va pas te virer juste pour ça »

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Caroline la semaine dernière ?! ». Elle secoua la tête, les yeux plissés et s'assit sur le petit banc derrière elle. Mike fit de même. Lui et Quinn se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ils étaient dans la même classe à l'université de Julliard et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient encore une fois ensemble. C'était un jeune homme fin et asiatique. Toujours très gentil et agréable, il avait beaucoup aidé Quinn sans jamais rien demander en retour.

« On ira nager ensemble »

« Merci, Mike… », elle murmura, massant ses pieds. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas à prendre la relève. Il était habitué à masser les pieds.

« Je suis venu te voir hier soir pour qu'on regarde un film mais t'étais pas là ». Quinn sentit la gêne envahir son corps qui se crispa. Elle regarda Mike sans répondre. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« C'était un erreur ! »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre le bon »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je… j'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un barman stupide qui doit draguer les femmes à longueur de journée »

« Il était bien au moins ? »

« Oh… ». Elle rougit et Mike sourit. « Oui… C'était bien mais je ne le referai pas. Je l'ai vite regretté en fait »

« Toutes les filles tombent dans ce genre de piège un jour. Une belle gueule, quelques compliments et puis voilà »

« Tu sembles t'y connaitre », ricana Quinn d'un ton sarcastique qui fit rire le jeune homme en face d'elle. « Voilà », lui dit-il en reposant ses pieds sur le sol. « Je viens te chercher ce soir pour aller nager, alors ? »

« D'accord », elle acquiesça et il partit. Elle avait beaucoup « d'amis » mais Mike en était un vrai. Il ne lui parlait pas juste parce qu'elle était belle ou la meilleure danseuse du stage mais parce qu'il l'appréciait.

Son sac de sport à la main, Quinn retourna chez elle. La journée avait été dure et la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de se reposer et d'oublier la nuit précédente avant que Mike ne vienne la chercher.

Elle se fichait ce que pouvait ressentir Puck. Elle… Il avait été gentil avec elle et ça s'arrêtait là. Il l'avait juste aidée à s'enrichir d'une expérience. Elle espérait juste ne plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

_Voilà finalement un deuxième chapitre. J'ai quasiment fini d'écrire l'histoire (il me reste deux ou trois chapitres)._

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, alertes et favoris :D Juste merci ! Je suis super heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre (long aussi mais les autres le seront moins)._

_Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je vais publier le prochain chapitre étant donné que je vais reprendre les cours cette semaine et que ça sera ma dernière année :) Mais, elles seront régulières (peut-être une fois par semaine ou plus si j'ai le temps)._

_Une petite review en attendant ? ;)_


	3. If I Could Change Your Mind

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: If I Could Change Your Mind**

Les jours défilèrent et Quinn pensait de moins en moins à Puck. Elle… Ca restait quand bien même compliqué… Il était le premier homme avec qui elle avait partagé des moments intimes. Il était le premier à l'avoir vue nue et à toucher son corps et lui faire ressentir des choses différentes. C'était important pour elle mais aussi très inacceptable. Elle avait rompu une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même.

Mike l'attendait à la sortie de la piscine ce jour-là. Il était debout, son téléphone portable à la main. Il lança un sourire à Quinn en la voyant marcher vers lui, un sac de sport sur un bras et un petit sac à main dans l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et trempés, dégoulinant sur son débardeur jaune pale.

« Hey, Fabray », il ricana. « Enfin prête ? T'as rencontré à bel inconnu dans les vestiaires ou quoi »

« Tais-toi, Chang ! », elle le coupa en marchant sur les trottoirs. L'asiatique rigola et la rejoignit en courant.

« Mercedes vient de sortir du studio. On doit la rejoindre dans le bar qu'il y a en face de la plage. Celui où des gars chantent tous les soirs »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'irai pas là »

Il plissa les yeux, confus. « Oh… C'est là qu'il travaillait ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir »

« Allez, Quinn ! », il la supplia comme elle soupirait et marchait à grands pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigeait vers la plage. « Ca se trouve il travaille même pas »

Elle s'arrêta, fixa Mike et dit, « Il travaille de journée, Mike et il est exactement 15h10 ce qui veut dire qu'il est en train de travailler »

« Allez… Mercedes y est déjà et peut-être que c'est son jour de congé. Et s'il t'ennuie, j'irai lui dire deux mots ». Quinn ricana et il comprit que le gars faisait surement deux fois sa taille. « Ok, Mercedes l'engueulera et il viendra pas t'ennuyer, ok ? »

« Je- »

« Mercedes est déjà là-bas ! Tu vas quand même pas oser lui demander de changer de bar ? »

Quinn soupira et accepta. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Mercedes et Mike étaient ses deux réels et vrais amis. Aucun d'eux ne la jugeait et elle les adorait. Ils étaient sympas et tolérants, et avaient un grand sens de l'humour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bar, Quinn regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas Puck. Elle souffla de soulagement et suivit Mike près Mercedes qui était assise à une table près de la scène. Mercedes était une jeune femme de l'âge de Quinn, noire et ronde avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. C'était une vraie Diva mais avec un fond très gentil et pur.

« T'as encore maigri, Quinn ! », marmonna Mercedes en penchant la tête pour inspecter la jeune blonde. « Ne me dis pas que ces fous t'ont dit que tu devais mincir ! »

« Anne est comme ça, Mercedes ! Si je veux garder ma place, je dois faire ce qu'elle me dit », lui dit-elle et sa meilleure amie soupira en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail. « Mais essaye de rester dans la limite »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as enregistré ta première chanson aujourd'hui alors ? »

« Belle façon de détourner la conversation mais oui, j'ai finalement enregistré et c'était super. L'équipe est géniale et l'ingénieur du son fait tout ce que je lui demande »

Mike se leva. « Je vais aller chercher des verres, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Reprends moi un de ces cocktails roses »

« Juste un verre d'eau pour moi », ajouta Quinn à Mike. « Tu vas chanter ce soir, j'espère ! », dit-elle ensuite à Mercedes avec un sourire. Ecouter Mercedes chanter était incroyable. Elle avait une superbe voix.

« Et comment ! J'ai déjà été donné mon cd à un des serveurs, très sexy par ailleurs. En parlant d'hommes, la vie amoureuse de Quinn Fabray est toujours aussi calme ? »

« Toujours »

« La mienne est très mouvementée ! Hier, j'ai passé une nuit… inoubliable avec Matt. On a diné dans un de ces magnifiques restaurants très chics et puis il m'a demandé de venir chez lui. Je n'ai pas pu refuser bien sûr »

Quinn sourit à son amie. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur sa relation d'un soir avec Puck. Et Mike avait tenu sa langue. Elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Mercedes n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. « Voilà vos verres les filles », arriva le jeune homme asiatique.

« Merci, Mickie », plaisanta-t-elle. « Je crois qu'un homme très intéressant marche en notre direction. Ses yeux sont rivés sur toi, Quinny ! »

La jeune danseuse se retourna et LE vit marcher vers elle, un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Elle le fixa et se leva de sa chaise avant qu'il ne se rapproche trop. Mercedes et Mike furent choqués en voyant Quinn pousser le barman vers l'extérieur du bar.

« Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça ! », dit-elle avec énervement. « Tu peux pas venir et essayer de me parler alors que je suis avec mes amis ! »

« Pourquoi ? », il lui demanda, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourcil relevé.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se revoie ! »

« Pourquoi t'es venue ici, alors ? Dans le bar où je bosse »

« Figure toi que j'ai un cœur et que je n'allais pas demander à mes amis de changer de bar. Alors, reste loin de moi »

« Ok, sainte Marie. Ou devrais-je dire- »

« N'essaie même pas ! », le menaça Quinn et il rigola. Puck était clairement en train de se jouer d'elle. « Arrête de rire ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? », il lui demanda et elle ricana tout haut. « Pourquoi ? », elle répéta. « Parce que tu es barman, juif et que tu as trente ans ! »

« Je ne suis même pas pratiquant et ça nous fait que six ans d'écart. Au moins tu peux être sûr que je ne suis plus un gamin ». Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais Quinn se recula. « Je peux pas », dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Puck comprit qu'elle hésitait et il s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur une de ses hanches. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. « Une soirée », il la pria et elle resta figée. « Une soirée ». Il s'avança et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le baiser était très rapide mais c'était déjà un point de gagné pour lui.

Quinn reprit vite ses esprits et enleva ses mains de son corps. « Non ! », lui dit-elle avant de rejoindre le bar. Puck soupira, appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment et se demanda pourquoi il avait tellement envie de revoir cette fille.

here you are with your perfect way

You've got that little shine in your eyes

To hear one word would make my day

But there's no room for me in your life

X

Oh you've got me down on my knees

Oh and in my mind I can see

How perfect everything could be

But you won't give us a try

X

But if I could change your mind

How would you want me

Would you say you need me

Cause I need you now

X

Oh you've got me down on my knees

Oh and in my mind I can see

How perfect everything could be

But you won't give us a try

X

If I could change your mind

How would you want me

Would you say you need me

Cause I need you now

X

If I could change your mind

(Please tell me I'm not the only one)

(Please help me believe I'm not the only one)

X

If I could change your mind

How would you hold me

Would you stay forever

Or just leave me here to drown

X

If I could change your mind

(Change your mind)

If I could change your mind

(Change your mind)

Quinn le regardait. Il était debout, devant elle, sa guitare à la main. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle une fois la chanson terminée. Chanson qui lui était destinée. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la scène et de sortir du bar. Il avait fini son service.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Il y avait deux semaines, elle couchait avec lui après une chanson, et aujourd'hui, il partait sans un mot.

Mercedes était bouche bée. « Je sais pas par quoi je dois le plus être étonnée. Sa voix ou le fait qu'il ait chanté ça à Quinn… ». Mike tourna son regard vers la blonde. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui, Quinn ? », demanda Mercedes. « Parce que de un, il y a une heure, vous vous disputiez dehors et maintenant il vient de te chanter une magnifique chanson »

« Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser charmer ! », elle répondit d'un ton dur et Mike soupira en se levant. « Je me sentais mal, alors je suis venue ici. Il était derrière son bar. Il était beau, marrant et je me sentais belle et importante avec lui. Je… J'ai été idiote. J'ai rompu ma promesse pour un homme que je ne connais même pas »

« Il semble t'apprécier pourtant. Je sais pas si t'as écouté les paroles mais c'était magnifique. Il te demande- »

« De lui laisser une chance. Mais je ne peux pas, Mercedes ! Il a trente ans, il est barman et juif. Mes parents vont les détester »

« Ton père va le détester ! », la corrigea la jeune femme. « Et tu dois arrêter de vivre en fonction de ce que vont penser tes parents. Tu dois vivre. Etre heureuse ! Tu n'es plus une ado ! »

« Je suis heureuse ! J'ai la danse, toi, Mike et la religion »

« Je sais mais- »

Quinn attrapa ses sacs et se leva de sa chaise. Mercedes ne la rattrapa pas lorsqu'elle sortit du bar. Elle connaissait la jeune blonde et la forcer à parler ou à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas était impossible. Parler de sentiments et de bonheur était même le sujet à éviter avec Quinn Fabray.

Elle marcha lentement jusque chez elle, repensant à la soirée, à Puck, à sa chanson. Il… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille la revoir. Et ça compliquait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fréquenter un homme comme lui. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Son studio était bien trop calme quand elle rentra. Les mots de Puck raisonnaient dans sa tête et son estomac faisait des bonds dans son corps. Tout ce stress était impossible à gérer.

Elle ne vomissait pas souvent mais ce soir-là, elle se retrouva la tête penchée au-dessus de la toilette. Elle ne laissa pas échapper une larme. Même si elle détestait cette sensation.

Puck n'était pas un homme pour elle. Il était trop âgé et pas assez bien pour ses parents. Il n'y avait aucune question à se poser. Plus jamais, elle n'allait le revoir ! Plus jamais !

Cependant, elle s'endormit avec la chanson de Puck résonnant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait passé qu'une seule journée avec lui mais il lui manquait. Dormir avec des bras comme les siens autour d'elle avait été réconfortant. Ses baisers, sa voix, son charme,… Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer cette fois-ci.

Et si seulement il avait été chrétien et ingénieur. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Ses parents l'auraient accepté et elle aurait pu tenter sa chance avec lui.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais je viens de reprendre les cours et cette première semaine a été beaucoup plus chargée que je ne le pensais. Et après deux mois de vacances, difficile de reprendre un rythme. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les mises à jour ne seront pas rapides. Je vais vraiment essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine (le week-end ou le mercredi) !_

_En tout cas merci pour les alertes et review :D Ca fait toujours même plaisir xD_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce troisième chapitre (plus court, les autres seront de cette taille aussi) ! _

_Une ou deux reviews avant le prochain chapitre ? _

_Ps: La chanson est Change Your Mind, interprété par Boyce Avenue_


	4. No I Can't

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ;)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4: No, I can't...**_

Passer deux semaines à New York avec sa famille et ses amis lui avait fait du bien. A Los Angeles, tout était si compliqué avec Puck et la danse… Quinn voulait juste être tranquille et vivre une vie calme.

Ses parents étaient surpris de savoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de petit-ami. Son père voulait absolument que ses filles se marient et aient des enfants. Pour lui, une femme était supposée se marier et s'occuper de la maison. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Quinn n'aurait jamais été danseuse. Mais, elle aimait la danse… Le soutient de sa mère l'avait beaucoup aidée.

Etre de retour sur la côte Ouest signifiait reprendre la danse et se faire peser. La jeune blonde était rentrée quelques semaines avant la plupart des autres danseurs pour reprendre le sport et être sûre de garder la ligne. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du poids.

Tremblante, elle monta sur la balance. Le regard d'Anne était rivé sur les chiffres. « Tu as pris trois kilos, Quinn ! », marmonna la femme en regardant l'élève. Quinn était sous le choc. Elle avait passé les quinze derniers jours à la natation. « Je sais que vous revenez tous d'une longue pause et que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent mais si tu prends encore un kilo, je vais être obligée d'en parler à mes collègues »

Elle acquiesça et marcha vers le petit banc où était assis Mike. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait fait aucun écart. Même chez ses parents.

Le jeune homme remarqua la contrariété de son amie. « Ca va pas ? »

« J'ai pris trois kilos. Il doit y avoir un problème, je passe mes journées à la piscine et dans les studios et le peu que je mange, je le vomis. C'est impossible que j'aie pris trois kilos »

« Tu vomis et tu prends du poids ?! », il demanda et Quinn soupira longuement en le fixant. « Oui ! », répondit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller voir un médecin, Quinn ! »

« C'est inutile, Mike ! Je dois juste manger moins »

Il l'observa mettre ses chaussons de danse. C'était évident pour lui mais Quinn ne semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. « Je crois que tu pourrais être… »

« Etre quoi ? ». Il s'abaissa vers son oreille et prit une grande respiration. « Enceinte », murmura Mike et Quinn s'écarta de lui et blanchit.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Elle… Mike ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle… Elle ne prenait pas la pilule et elle ignorait si Puck s'était protégé… Non !

« Non ! », elle refusa mais Mike hocha la tête en la regardant. « Nausées, prises de poids, changements d'humeur ?! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Quinn »

« Je ne peux pas, Mike ! Comment je vais faire ? »

« J'en sais rien mais je serai là pour toi ! », il lui promit, trop vite interrompu par leur chorégraphe. En se levant, la jeune blonde se put s'empêcher de regarder son abdomen. Rien ne se laissait encore voir, mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle essaya de se concentrer au maximum sur la danse et de ne pas penser à la possibilité d'être enceinte. Elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans. Sa carrière n'avait même pas commencé. Pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Puck ? Pourquoi ?

Les répétitions terminées, Mike et elle rejoignirent leur immeuble. Le studio du jeune homme se situait juste au-dessus de celui de Quinn. Elle lui demanda d'aller lui acheter un test de grossesse. Elle devait savoir.

« Alors ? », il lui demanda avec impatiente, assis sur le canapé de la blonde.

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Je sais pas, Mike ! On doit attendre trois minutes ». Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et le minuteur sonna. Quinn le fixa plusieurs secondes, le regard terrifié et les yeux sur l'objet dans ses mains.

« Deux barres, tu es enceinte, une barre tu ne l'es pas »

« Je crois que tu devrais partir, Mike ! », elle murmura. Le jeune danseur se leva et alla se mettre derrière Quinn. Elle était bel et bien enceinte. « Mike ! »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ok mais ne fais rien de stupide »

« Pars s'il te plait », elle le supplia une dernière fois et il partit. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle venait tout juste de découvrir que sa vie allait tomber en morceaux. La danse, la confiance de ses parents,… Tout ! Elle allait tout perdre !

Tomber enceinte à 24 ans d'un barman plus âgé ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle était supposée devenir danseuse professionnelle et faire carrière pendant de nombreuses années avant d'avoir des enfants.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite et elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait au studio. Elle avait l'impression d'être énorme dans son ensemble blanc. Elle devait trouver une autre couleur. Le blanc ne cachait rien du tout.

Mike ne parla de rien et fit comme ci ce qui s'était passé le soir avant n'était qu'un rêve (ou cauchemar). Il savait qu'elle allait mal le prendre s'il abordait le sujet. Quinn était comme ça.

Il lui donna juste un petit papier avec un nom et un numéro en fin de journée. « Prends un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible », il lui marmonna et elle acquiesça. C'était le nom et le numéro d'un gynécologue de la ville. Elle ignorait où Mike s'était dégoté ça mais elle en était très reconnaissante.

Elle téléphona le jour même et eut un rendez-vous le vendredi. En attendant, elle alla s'acheter un ensemble noir. Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement mais elle s'en fichait. Le noir était une bonne couleur. Surtout dans son état.

Personne d'autre à part elle et Mike n'était au courant. Depuis le soir où elle avait fait le test, ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet. Elle voulait d'abord aller voir un médecin. Le test n'était peut-être pas efficace et ça pouvait toujours être… un œuf blanc…

« Félicitations, mademoiselle, vous êtes bien enceinte ! ». Cette phrase ruina tous ses espoirs. « Vous en êtes exactement à sept semaines ». Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda juste remplir les papiers et lui prescrire des vitamines prénatales.

« Vous voulez le garder ou- »

« Pas d'avortement ! », lui répondit-elle. L'avortement était quelque chose d'inacceptable pour elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait tuer son enfant, même s'il allait ruiner sa vie.

« Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de ne pas faire trop d'efforts et de prendre les vitamines que je vous ai prescrites. La possibilité d'une fausse couche est encore là »

« D'accord »

« Pour les nausées, je vous conseille de boire de l'eau pétillante et essayez de rester calme pour éviter les malaises »

« D'accord », elle murmura, incapable de dire autre chose. Le médecin ne semblait pas préoccupé par son comportement. Il lui donna juste la prescription et une image de l'écographie.

Quinn passa à la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez elle et cacha l'écographie dans son sac à main. Elle ignorait comment sa vie allait se dérouler à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi elle vomissait tous les matins, Quinn se détestait. Elle s'était infligé ça à elle-même et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Un enfant se développait dans son corps. Elle essayait de l'ignorer mais la fatigue, les nausées et les changements hormonaux l'en empêchaient.

Son ventre était presque aussi plat qu'avant et grâce à son ensemble noir, personne n'avait rien remarqué à la danse. Seul Mike savait. De ce fait, il avait demandé à être son compagnon de danse. Il voulait la protéger. Elle était son amie et un bébé vivait dans son corps.

Un samedi, Mike arriva à la trainer jusqu'à la plage. Il faisait bon et il avait envie de nager.

« Tu peux enlever ta robe, tu sais », il lui dit avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur la serviette de bain posée sur la sable. Quinn lisait un livre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il acquiesça. « Personne du studio n'est ici et je suis sûr que personne ne remarquera rien »

Elle hésita quelques secondes mais finit par enlever sa robe beige pour se retrouver en bikini. Mike l'observa. Sa bosse était vraiment minuscule. « Si je ne savais pas, je n'aurais rien vu »

« Tant mieux », elle marmonna, reprenant vite son livre. Mike s'appuya en arrière sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Il avait rencontré une fille dans la mer, mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu regarder Quinn, elle avait fui. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« T'en es à combien de semaines maintenant ? »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et prit un grand souffle. « Dix semaines. Je dois aller passer ma première échographie vendredi. La dernière fois, c'était juste des tests sanguins »

« Tu vas le garder alors ? »

« Je suis contre l'avortement, Mike », elle marmonna comme s'il devait le savoir et que c'était logique. « Mais oui, je vais le garder. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. J'ai 24 ans, ça serait stupide de donner cet enfant à l'adoption alors que j'ai les moyens »

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?… Au père ? »

« Non ! Je ne vais rien dire à ma mère et je n'ai pas envie de parler à Puck », dit-elle. Mike savait qu'elle essayait d'ignorer qu'elle était enceinte mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer. Le spectacle de danse était dans quelques semaines et après ça, son ventre allait forcément être visible. « Je dois faire le spectacle, Mike. J'ai besoin d'argent. Personne ne peut savoir. Ca compliquerait tout »

« Il est quand même le père », tenta le jeune asiatique. « Il pourrait t'aider pour payer les frais médicaux »

« Je verrai combien cette première échographie va me coûter »

« Comme tu veux, Quinn mais tu pourras pas ignorer cette grossesse encore bien longtemps et tu dois en parler au père. C'est aussi son enfant ». Il essayait de rester calme mais il avait envie de la secouer et de la faire réagir. Elle faisait toujours comme si de rien n'était. « Une fois le spectacle terminé, l'école va découvrir que t'es enceinte et tu ne pourras plus vivre dans ton studio »

« Je sais, Mike ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton agacé en se levant. « Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Je sais très bien que mon ventre va grossir et que je vais être virée de l'école de danse et que je n'aurai plus de logement. Et je sais que si je dis à mes parents que je suis enceinte d'un barman juif, ils vont refuser de m'adresser la parole »

« T'en sais rien, Quinn »

« Je connais mes parents et le sexe avant le mariage est un péché pour eux. Encore plus avec un homme de religion différente »

« Va voir cet homme alors. Il t'aime bien, il t'aidera »

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'aille le voir dans son bar et lui dire qu'il va être père dans moins de sept mois ? Qu'il a ruiné ma vie en m'engrossant ? »

« Ce serait un début »

« Ok, bah, je vais aller lui dire. T'es content ? », elle marmonna en remettant sa robe et ramassant ses affaires. Mike était sans voix et la regardait. « Je t'appellerai ce soir pour te dire comment il a réagi »

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ?_

_Le prochain sera là le week-end prochain ! Et Puck sera de retour ! _

_Quelques petites reviews en attendant ? :D_

_Merci,_


	5. I'll be your man

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent_

_Chapitre en avance ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: I'll be your man**

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver cette après-midi là. Encore moins avec cet air contrarié et effrayé. En fait, il pensait qu'elle l'éviterait à jamais.

Alors lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bar, il arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait pour la regarder. Elle était toujours aussi belle et semblait avoir pris un peu de poids. Ce qui ne changeait rien à sa beauté pour lui.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? », il ricana et elle s'assit sur un tabouret et posa son sac à main sur le comptoir. Il haussa les sourcils en l'observant.

« Est-ce que t'as mis un préservatif le soir où on a couché ensemble ? », elle exigea, le regard noir. Il… « J'en sais rien », il marmonna. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? « Je n'ai pas le sida, t'inquiète »

« Et bien on dirait qu'à la place, tu vas avoir un enfant ! ». Merde ! Que venait-elle de dire ? Un gosse ? « Tiens, tu pourras l'accrocher sur ton frigo ! », elle ricana en lui donnant une échographie.

Puck avait envie de s'évanouir. Elle était enceinte… Merde ! Pourquoi il ne s'était pas protégé ? « Je… »

« Tu peux être fier de toi, dans moins de sept mois tu devras t'occuper d'un bébé. Sans compter que tu devras tout payer puisque être enceinte ne figure pas sur les critères pour être danseuse »

Il était inquiet. Elle avait cette façon de parler qui le rendait nerveux et stressé comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Il allait être père… il… Mais il avait ruiné la vie de cette fille. « Je suis désolé », il marmonna, un air de chien battu. Il la regardait et s'en voulait. Elle n'avait que 24 ans. Il lui prenait sa virginité et maintenant sa liberté. « J'ai fini mon service dans une heure. On pourra parler de toute cette situation si tu veux »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'aides mais si j'ai des frais trop importants à payer pour ce bébé, tu les payeras ! C'est le moins que tu puisses faire ». C'était la vérité et il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Mais là, il était juste choqué… c'était assez dur à digérer comme nouvelle.

Il hocha la tête et elle fit de même. « Tu veux un verre d'eau en attendant ? »

« Merci », lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Il voyait qu'elle était effrayée. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle ne s'imaginait surement pas tomber enceinte en ne couchant qu'une seule fois.

Quinn resta assise sur ce tabouret pour l'heure qui suivit. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire un mot. Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien et ils ignoraient comment l'autre pouvait réagir. La blonde but son verre d'eau en silence et Puck essaya de rester concentré dans son travail.

Mais lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il la fixa, ou plutôt son ventre. Rien n'était visible à travers sa robe. Il se demandait si elle avait des nausées ou des sauts d'humeur. Non, pour les sauts d'humeur, c'était certain qu'elle en avait.

Il la rejoignit à la sortie des toilettes. Il avait mis une chemise noire à carreaux sur son t-shirt blanc. « On peut y aller », dit-il et elle le suivit dans les rues. Quinn se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la regardait. « Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

« Chez toi »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au moment où ils furent assis sur son canapé. Elle était nerveuse et jouait avec sa robe. Il la fixait depuis maintenant presque dix minutes. « Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? », finit-il par lui demander.

Quinn mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et acquiesça. « Mon meilleur ami, Mike »

« L'asiatique qui est venu au bar avec toi et l'autre fille ? »

« Oui. On se connait depuis un moment. Il est allé à Julliard avec moi et maintenant, on fait le même stage de danse »

« Tu fais encore de la danse ? Personne n'a rien vu ? »

« Pour l'instant. J'ai pris quatre kilos et la directrice du spectacle n'arrête pas de me faire ces regards. Elle est persuadée que je ne me donne plus à 100% », expliqua la jeune blonde d'une voix extrêmement calme. « Ils vont finir par savoir et je vais devoir quitter mon studio »

« Ce sont eux qui le payent ? »

« C'est dans le contrat mais s'ils me renvoient, je vais devoir partir… ». Puck la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il était totalement perdu.

« Une fois que… que tu devras partir, tu pourras venir ici. J'ai de la place »

Elle grimaça et regarda le mur en face d'elle. « Et voir toutes tes conquêtes débarquer ? Non merci »

« Je vais pas te laisser seule ! Tu portes mon bébé, tu mérites au moins un peu de respect de ma part »

Elle évitait toujours son regard. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas devant lui. Il risquait de profiter de son état. « Je… Je », elle balbutia, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle voulait les stopper mais c'était impossible.

Tournant son regard vers le sien, Quinn le fixa dans les yeux. Puck la regardait aussi. « T'imagine pas ce que ça fait de découvrir que t'es enceinte alors que t'es supposée être encore vierge »

« Non, j'en sais rien ». Il était honnête. Il ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. « Mais si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là ! N'hésite surtout pas »

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour stopper ses pleurs. « On se connait même pas. J'ignore qui tu es et on va avoir un bébé… », elle pleura et il s'avança vers elle, la tirant contre lui. C'était la seule chose que son corps lui disait de faire. Quinn se laissa tomber contre lui, malgré son bien vouloir, et pleura. Elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis cette nuit-là.

« Je suis peut-être pas parfait mais je ne vais pas te laisse élever cet enfant toute seule », tenta-t-il, voulant la réconforter. « J'aurais dû me protéger et honnêtement, j'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait- »

« Ne t'excuses pas pour ça. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te protéger et je n'y ai pas pensé non plus. Je suis autant coupable que toi ». Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête et regarda le plafond. Soudainement, elle s'écarta de lui et se leva, essuyant ses larmes au passage. « Je devrais y aller »

Il se leva à son tour mais elle marcha vers la porte. « Attends »

« Quoi ? »

« Passe moi ton portable. Je vais te donner mon numéro »

« Ok… J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin vendredi, tu… Tu veux venir ? », elle lui demanda, le surprenant. « Vendredi à 14h »

« Je… Désolé mais… je travaille », il baragouina. Quinn baissa la tête et reprit son téléphone portable qu'il lui tendait. « Je viendrai au prochain… Je suis vraiment désolé, Quinn »

« Non, ça va, je comprends. Tu dois travailler »

Il mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, prit celle de Quinn et lui donna quelques billets. « Prends-les »

« J'ai de l'argent, tu sais. L'école de danse me paye »

« Je sais mais prends ces billets ». Elle le regardait dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Elle jouait aussi nerveusement avec les cent dollars qu'il venait de lui donner. « Viens me voir après ton échographie. Et… je serai là pour la prochaine. C'est juste que je peux pas demander ma journée comme ça… cinq jours à l'avance »

« Je comprends, Puck. Ne te tortures pas pour ça », elle insista et il ouvrit la porte. « Viens quand tu veux, et si t'as besoin d'argent ou d'autre chose, dis-le moi »

« Merci »

* * *

Mike était heureux d'entendre Quinn dire qu'elle avait parlé avec le père de l'enfant. Il méritait de savoir. Il semblait respecter la jeune blonde et il ne l'avait pas forcée à coucher. La jeune femme allait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide.

Au fond de la salle de danse, il regardait Quinn. Elle était pâle et fatiguée. La grossesse l'exténuait vraiment. Avant, la blonde était toujours au-devant de la scène et se donnait à fond. Maintenant, elle allait avec Mike à l'arrière et faisait tout pour ne pas faire quelque chose de mal pour le bébé.

A la fin des répétitions, il la rejoignit sur « leur » petit banc. Elle avait mal au pied à cause des pointes et elle était aussi en sueur. « Tu devrais arrêter »

« Non ! Je dois faire le spectacle de décembre. J'ai besoin d'argent »

« T'arriveras tenir encore deux semaines ? », il lui demanda et elle acquiesça, souriant de douleur en touchant ses pieds. « Anne sait, je crois »

Quinn leva la tête vers Mike. « Comment ? ». Elle essaya de ne pas crier mais quelques danseurs autour d'eux se retournèrent. Mike leur sourit et tira Quinn dans un vestiaire vide. « Tu as pris quatre kilos, Quinn et ça ne se voit pas ! Elle sait que tu caches quelque chose sous ta tenue noire »

« J'ai besoin de ces mille dollars, Mike ! », dit-elle avec désespoir et il la prit contre lui. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait besoin de soutien. « J'ai été passer ma première échographie hier et… c'est vraiment cher. Si Puck ne m'avait pas donné l'argent, je sais pas si j'aurais pu payer »

«T'as été le voir hier ? Après ton échographie »

« J'ai pas réussi… Je le voulais mais je n'arrive pas. Quand je suis avec lui… », elle balbutia en s'éloignant de son ami. « Je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse lui »

« Tu l'es déjà, Quinn ! Arrête de te battre et laisse-le »

« Laisse-le quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Laisse-le te rendre heureuse et faire partie de … tout ça ! »

« Avant que je ne sois enceinte, je l'ai vu à la plage. Il était avec une fille. Une fille de son âge et… s'il est en couple, je ne veux pas- »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Quinn ! Va juste le voir et parle lui de ton rendez-vous d'hier ». Il était en train de la supplier et elle hésitait. Les hormones la rendaient vraiment folle parfois. « Mercedes veut aller boire un verre ce soir, on peut toujours aller… »

« D'accord… », elle accepta, sachant qu'il serait au bar jusqu'à 20 heures. Après tout, elle devait le laisser faire partie de la vie du bébé. Il ne lui demandait que ça.

* * *

Mercedes était au courant qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne dit pas un mot lorsque la jeune blonde et Mike arrivèrent au bar.

Puck était derrière le comptoir et il semblait un peu contrarié en voyant Quinn. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait après son échographie.

« Tu n'es pas venue », râla-t-il comme elle était debout devant le comptoir. Elle soupira et tendit une enveloppe.

« C'est l'échographie. Ton bébé mesure dix centimètres et va très bien »

Il regarda la photo et remercia Quinn. « Merci »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue hier. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué ».

« Je sais, Quinn mais tu dois faire avec et m'exclure n'est pas la solution. Je suis le père ! »

Elle se pencha sur le comptoir et respira doucement. « Tu as une petite-amie ? ». Elle voulait juste être sûre. « Sois honnête ! »

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, laissant leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. « Non ! »

« Ok »

« Pourquoi ? », il demanda sur le même ton. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait jouer. « Je t'ai vu à la plage avec une femme il y a- »

« Grande, brune, basanée ? ». Elle hocha la tête, confuse. « C'est Santana et t'as rien à craindre, elle est lesbienne »

« Désolée ». Elle était gênée. Elle avait jugé la situation sans même savoir qui était l'autre femme. Puck était maintenant debout et remplissait un verre d'eau. Il savait qu'elle allait commander ça. « Je n'aurais pas dû tirer des conclusions aussi vite »

« C'est pas grave… Mais je pense toujours qu'on devrait être plus que… les parents de ce bébé »

« Puck… »

« Il y a un truc entre nous et tu le sais ! On s'en fou de mon âge ou de ma religion »

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que- »

« On en parlera après ! », la coupa-t-il en lui donnant son verre. « Je finis à 20h »

« D'accord… »

Ni Mike, ni Mercedes n'osèrent faire un commentaire lorsque Quinn retourna s'assoir près d'eux. Mercedes lui posa quelques questions sur sa grossesse et Mike changea vite de conversation.

« Encore et toujours pour la même personne », les réveilla une voix non loin d'eux. Puck était sur scène. Quinn avait entendu dire qu'il chantait tous les jours depuis des années.

Too many voices

Too many noises

Invisible wires keeping us apart

So many choices

But they're all disappointments

And they only steal me away from you

Climb into our own private bubble

Let's get into all kinds of trouble

X

Slide over here let your hands feel the way

There's no better method to communicate

Girl, stop your talking

Words just get in the way

I'll be your man

So, baby come over

From the end of the sofa

I'll be your man

I'll be your man

X

So many faces

Staring at their shoelaces

When all anyone want is to be seen

So tonight let's be honest

We all want to be wanted

And darling you've got me wanting you

Everything that I'm trying to say

Just sounds like a worn out cliché

X

Slide over here let your hands feel the way

There's no better method to communicate

So, baby come over

From the end of the sofa

I'll be your man

I'll be your man

X

What are we all looking for?

Someone we just can't ignore

It's real love dripping from my heart

You've got me tripping

What are we all looking for?

Oooh...

Slide over here let your hands feel the way

There's no better method to communicate

Girl, stop your talking

Words just get in the way

I'll be your man

Slide over here let your hands feel the way

There's no better method to communicate

Girl, stop your talking

Words just get in the way

I'll be your man

So, baby come over

From the end of the sofa

I'll be your man

I'll be your man

I'll be your man

(I'll be your man - James Blunt)

« En bref, tu as chanté que tu voulais qu'on… communique physiquement ? », lui demanda Quinn plus tard dans la soirée lorsqu'il avait terminé son service. Mike et Mercedes étaient déjà partis depuis une heure.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je dis pas que je veux seulement du sexe, je dis juste que ça pourrait nous aider »

« Mmm », elle marmonna, sceptique. Il était debout, à côté d'elle et appuyé contre le comptoir du bar. « Viens dormir chez moi », dit-il alors et elle plissa les yeux.

« Non ! »

« On n'est même pas obligé de… On commandera quelque chose à manger et je dormirai sur le canapé »

« Je- »

« J'ai plus vingt ans, Quinn ! Si je te dis que je veux que tu viennes, c'est que je le veux vraiment ! Ca ne me dérange pas qu'on le fasse mais j'ai juste envie que tu viennes »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il acquiesça. « D'accord mais rien de déplacé ! Compris ?! »

* * *

_Voici ce 5ème chapitre en avance de quelques jours xD J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Il était plus long que les précédents !_

_Encore merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire !_


	6. All About You

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ;)_

_Désolée du retard..._

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 6 - All About You_**

Comme prévu, il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, l'ambiance était tendue. Aucun d'eux ne savait comme agir alors Puck mit un film dans son lecteur DVD. La télévision faisait toujours des merveilles.

Il commanda à manger une demi-heure plus tard et Quinn mangea sa salade en regardant le film. Puck avait essayé de la faire choisir autre chose à manger, mais elle avait refusé.

Il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de regarder son ventre. Il ne voyait rien à travers la robe et mais il était impatient que le bébé donne des coups. Une de ses amies avait été enceinte et il adorait toucher son ventre.

Quinn parla avec lui quand le film se termina. Elle en avait envie et les discussions n'étaient jamais compliquées avec lui. Il aimait parler de tout. Il l'écoutait même se plaindre de ses parents.

« J'ai fait ma vie par rapport à eux »

« La danse en fait partie ? », il osa lui demander et elle acquiesça.

« En partie. J'aime la danse mais c'est mon père qui m'a poussée à en faire lorsque j'ai voulu perdre du poids. Au final, c'est la seule chose que je ne regrette pas. J'ai toujours aimé danser»

« J'aimerais bien te voir danser un jour », il marmonna et elle rougit. Puck l'intimidait parfois. « Tu m'as vu chanter et servir des verres »

« Les répétitions sont ouvertes au public. Tu peux venir quand tu veux »

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? », s'assura-t-il et elle lui répondit que non. « Je suis encore désolé ne pas avoir pu venir hier »

« Arrête de t'excuser, Puck. Tu travailles et c'est le plus important »

« Je serai là pour le prochain rendez-vous. » Il posa inconsciemment sa main sur sa cuisse et elle ne la bougea pas. Après tout, elle portait son bébé. « C'est dans combien de temps ? »

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de voir qu'il voulait être impliqué. « Dans trois semaines. On pourra peut-être savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon »

« Une petite danseuse comme toi », il plaisanta et elle le fixa dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux vert foncé. Les siens tournaient plus vers le vert clair. Elle imaginait déjà leur bébé avec ces yeux là. « Ou un musicien comme moi », il ajouta.

Quin prit une respiration. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de passer la nuit avec lui. « Tu ne te considères pas comme un barman ? »

« C'est juste un boulot », il lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je préfère faire de la guitare ou du piano et chanter »

« Vraiment ? »

« On dirait pas, hein ?! Mais être barman n'a jamais été mon rêve, tu sais. C'est juste le seul job que j'ai trouvé en arrivant ici »

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres. « Tu comptes changer de travail une fois que le bébé sera là ? »

« Surement. Mon salaire ne suffira pas pour nous trois »

« Je vais travailler une fois que je… que le studio m'aura virée »

Il se leva et alla dans la petite cuisine. Elle l'entendit se servir à boire et lui remplir un verre d'eau. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit sur le canapé à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'elle. « T'es pas obligée. Je vais pas te forcer à travailler alors que t'es enceinte »

« Je trouverai quelque chose. Je veux pas dépendre de toi », dit-elle, avalant une gorgée d'eau. Elle bailla ensuite et il rigola. « Tu veux aller dormir ? »

« Ce serait bien », dit-elle d'une voix douce et il se leva. Ca ne l'étonna pas. Elle savait qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble. Le canapé de coin était bien trop petit pour lui et Puck n'allait pas la laisser y dormir.

Quinn le suivit dans la chambre et le regarda lui donner un t-shirt. « Tiens. La salle de bain est juste au bout du couloir et tout est sur des étagères »

« Merci… », elle murmura et le regarda une dernière fois en allant vers la salle de bain. Puck avait pris une douche en rentrant, pendant qu'elle regardait le film. Lorsqu'elle revint de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et le t-shirt de Puck sur elle, ce dernier était assis au bord du lit, tout simplement dans un boxer.

Il la regarda marcher et rejoindre l'autre côté du lit. Elle se dépêcha de se coucher sous la couette. Il alla éteindre la lampe et la rejoignit. Elle était nerveuse sous cette couette. La dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés, ils avaient fait bien plus que dormir.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Quinn sentit soudainement une main passer sous son t-shirt. Elle paniqua mais elle sentit ensuite que Puck venait juste de poser sa main sur son ventre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait avec ce petit sourire niait. « C'est étrange de savoir que d'ici quelques mois, ce bébé sera ici »

« Je n'ai qu'une minuscule bosse pour l'instant », dit-elle avec un sourire gêné et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ses doigts traçaient des cercles invisibles sur son abdomen. « C'est normal ? », il s'inquiéta. « T'en es à combien de semaines ? »

« Onze… Je… Le ventre devait plus se montrer mais- »

« Tu ne veux pas grossir à cause de la danse ? »

Elle avait honte de l'avouer. Elle privait son enfant de nourriture pour danser. Juste pour sa fierté. Parce que d'ici peu, elle allait quand même finir par quitter le studio. En attendant, elle et le bébé souffraient.

Quinn regarda Puck en se mordant les lèvres. Il comprit ce qu'elle pensait. « Promets-moi une chose. Quand tu auras quitté ce studio, tu mangeras ! Et pas que ces trucs d'oiseaux »

« D'accord… », elle marmonna. A un moment donné, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « En fait, je crois que je suis impatiente qu'ils découvrent tout. Depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai ces envies que… c'est horrible de résister »

« Tu as envie de quoi ? », il demanda comme elle se retourna et se coucha sur le côté pour le regarder. Il avait maintenant sa main sur sa hanche. « Hein ? »

« De bacon et de pâte à tartiner ! Je en n'ai plus mangé depuis dix ans presque »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu veux que je t'en amène ? J'ai tout ça, tu sais »

Elle rigola doucement et il caressa son visage. « Il est minuit et je dois encore me rendre au studio »

« Et alors ? T'es enceinte ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas…»

« Tu peux ! Si tu veux du bacon, très bien, je vais t'en faire ! Tu veux de la pâte à tartiner ? Je t'en amène un pot dans les trente secondes »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne plaisante jamais quand je parle de nourriture ! ». Il était sérieux. Mais intérieurement, il voulait juste qu'elle soit bien et qu'elle mange. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de manger. Deux heures plus tôt, elle bavait presque en le regardant manger ses nouilles. « Je vais t'en chercher ? »

Elle hésita à répondre mais il lui lança ce sourire alors elle acquiesça. Et elle avait faim. Son corps était même affamé. Et le docteur lui avait conseillé de mieux manger. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas à du bacon et de la pâte à tartiner mais dans son état, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Puck rigola, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Surprise, Quinn ne réagit pas, le laissant l'embrasser avant de le regarder se lever et rejoindre la cuisine. Elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

C'était tout un spectacle pour lui de la voir redécouvrir le goût du chocolat et de la viande. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse et souriait pleinement. Elle rigola même à quelques une de ses blagues.

Intérieurement, Quinn ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. La grossesse lui donnait toujours des envies de nourritures et y succomber était quelque chose que son corps appréciait particulièrement. Et dormir le ventre plein dans les bras de Noah Puckerman était parfait.

* * *

Quinn fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les tentures beiges. En se retournant, elle vit Puck, couché sur son ventre, une main sur l'abdomen de la jeune blonde.

Un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable, Quinn comprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir. Pour une fois, elle ne se réveillait pas avec cette sensation de faim ou encore de solitude. Même si elle voulait le détester, Puck était adorable avec elle. Il ne lui cachait pas que quelques années plus tôt, il était du genre à coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait et dépensait son argent. Elle était plutôt contente de l'avoir rencontré maintenant, et non quand il avait vingt-deux ans.

Elle passa à son appartement pour se changer et alla directement au studio. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse. Le spectacle était dans une semaine et aujourd'hui était le jour de la pesée. Elle savait qu'elle avait grossi. Le bébé grandissait et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de prendre de la place.

Mike l'attendait à côté des vestiaires. Il était déjà passé à la pesée mais les hommes avaient beaucoup moins de restrictions. Mais c'était comme ça. Les hommes avaient toujours plus d'avantages.

« T'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui », lui-dit en la regardant attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon très serré. « T'as un beau teint »

« Merci… », elle sourit timidement en le suivant pour aller rejoindre la fille. « J'ai passé la nuit avec Puck », elle murmura ensuite. C'était impossible de garder ça pour elle. « Et je te retiens, on n'a strictement rien fait ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Il a juste voulu toucher mon… »

« La croquette ? »

Quinn secoua la tête au surnom. Mike pouvait être très original parfois. « Oui ». Son tour arriva bien trop vite et elle n'osa pas affronter le regard d'Anne en montant sur la balance. Mike était un peu plus loin et la regardait. Anne faisait la grimace.

« On doit parler, Quinn », dit-elle d'un ton sévère en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune blonde acquiesça et descendit de la balance. « Viens me voir dans mon bureau après les répétitions »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser Mike la serrer dans ses bras. Tout était terminé pour elle. C'était évident. Le studio n'allait pas la garder alors qu'elle ne cessait de prendre du poids malgré elle-même.

« Que se passe-t-il, Quinn ? », lui demanda la dame aux cheveux courts et roux quelques heures plus tard. Debout devant le bureau, la jeune femme enceinte ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa vie était fichue. « De un, tu ne cesses de prendre du poids, ensuite, tu portes du noir et finalement tu as demandé à jouer en arrière-plan alors que tu es l'une des meilleures danseuses de ce studio »

« Je sais », elle murmura, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer là. Les hormones la rendaient très sensible depuis quelques semaines. « Vous- »

« Tu es enceinte ! Et n'essaie pas de le nier, je sais à quoi ressemble une femme enceinte. Prise de poids, nausées lors du premier trimestre, augmentation de la poitrine ». Quinn regarda inconsciemment ses seins. C'était la vérité. Elle avait augmenté d'une taille. « Et même si tu portes du noir, ces vêtements sont très moulants et j'ai remarqué cette petite bosse »

« Vous allez me virer ? », elle demanda d'une voix tremblante mais pleine de frustration et de colère. « Dites-le moi »

« Tu es bel et bien enceinte alors ? ». Anne avait cet air de femme supérieure et autoritaire que Quinn détestait.

« A votre avis ? Oui ! Je suis enceinte »

« De combien ? »

« Onze semaines », elle affirma, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre devant cette femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle avait honte d'être enceinte.

Anne se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna. « Nous n'avons jamais eu un cas comme le tien avant mais tu vas devoir quitter ton appartement et ne viens plus aux répétitions. Je suis désolée, Quinn mais tu ne peux plus danser ici »

« Je sais ! L'appartement sera vide ce soir ! ». Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et sortit du studio en furie. Mike courut derrière elle pour la rattraper. Elle marchait à grande vitesse. « Appelle Mercedes, on a besoin de sa voiture »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit, sachant pourquoi elle lui demandait de faire ça. Elle allait devoir quitter l'immeuble. Il demanda à Mercedes de les rejoindre chez Quinn. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'enregistrait pas ce jour-là.

Après deux heures, Quinn, Mercedes et Mike regardèrent les dix cartons dans le coffre de la voiture. La jeune blonde était furieuse et en colère. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Le jeune homme demanda à Mercedes de les conduire au bar près de la plage. La jeune femme accepta avec grand plaisir. Elle adorait ce bar où elle pouvait montrer à tout le monde sa voix magnifique.

* * *

« Tu es un connard ! », grogna-t-elle lorsqu'il vint derrière le bar pour la voir. Elle était partie ce matin sans aucun mot et maintenant, elle avait l'air plus que frustrée avec son regard noir. « J'ai plus rien maintenant ! », dit-elle.

Il regarda Mike qui haussa les épaules en rejoignant une table avec Mercedes. Posant à nouveau ses yeux sur Quinn, il la tira contre lui. Elle essaya de résister mais il ne la laissa pas.

« Je suis désolé, Quinn… », il marmonna et elle serra sa chemise dans ses mains. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était juste en colère. « J'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un »

« Moi non plus », elle répondit et il rigola en s'écartant d'elle, balayant une de ses mèches de son visage au passage. « Je suis bordélique mais bon cuisine », il rigola.

« C'est déjà ça »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un jus de fruit ? », elle demanda en haussant les sourcils et il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je crois qu'on a ça, maman ! »

I know girl , when you look at me

you don't know how i feel

cause I'm usually so nonchalant

my feelings I conceal

but I want you to know

oh, I want you to know

X

I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while

but I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile

can't wait no more

oh, I can't wait no more

X

maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind

cause a girl like you will come around like

once in a million times

so what do I do?

tell me what do I do

X

and the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe

so for you baby I'll change my ways I'll

wear my heart on my sleeve

got nothin' to lose

I've got nothin' to lose

X

oh, girl, to tell you the truth

It's always been you

I'm all about you

oh, girl

no one can do me the way you do

It's always been you

I'm all about you

X

girl when you smile

not a place I'd rather be

just stay for a while

then you'll see you should be right here with me

cause I love everything you do

that's why I have to take this time baby to tell ya

oh, and now you know

and now you know

X

girl, to tell you the truth

It's always been you

I'm all about you

oh, girl

no one can do me the way you do

It's always been you

I'm all about you

(Bruno Mars-All About you)

* * *

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard... Cette année, je suis sans arrêt débordée et le peu de temps ou j'ai rien à faire, je dors xD Mais merci pour ceux qui auront attendu (notamment miss agron)._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer d'en corriger le plus possible aujourd'hui pour avoir de l'avance :)_

_Encore merci :D_


	7. Building Love

_Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ;)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7: Bulding Love**_

« Je crois que c'est bon », dit-elle en se retournant. Il était assis au pied du lit et la regardait ranger ses vêtements. Puck lui avait offert la moitié de sa commode et de son placard.

Vivre ensemble était encore étrange pour eux deux mais ils commençaient doucement à prendre leurs marques. Quinn évitait tout contact physique mais elle lui parlait. Puck en était reconnaissant. Il savait que les hormones la travaillaient et qui si elle avait des sauts d'humeur, elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Le studio va te payer pour ce mois-ci ? », il lui demanda tandis qu'elle continua de ranger un peu. Puck était très bordélique et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il n'aimait pas plier ses caleçons.

« Ils ont fait le dernier versement hier. Mais ce n'est que 200$. J'étais supposée recevoir de l'argent après le spectacle »

Il se frotta le front nerveusement. « C'est toujours ça. Pour l'instant, ça ira. Je gagne 1700 dollars par mois et l'appartement m'en coûte 700 avec toutes les charges comprises »

« Il nous reste 1000 dollars pour vivre, payer les frais médicaux, les assurances et le reste ? », elle demanda alors, cette fois-ci, face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il acquiesça et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. « Maintenant que je ne travaille plus, mon assurance ne couvrira presque aucun frais »

Puck regarda quelques secondes le plafond avant de se relever et de fixer la jeune blonde en face de lui. Parfois, il se sentait vieux en la regardant. Il venait d'avoir trente ans et elle, seulement vingt-quatre. A son âge, il sortait presque tous les soirs et ramenait toujours une fille avec lui.

Depuis un an ou deux, il n'aimait plus sortir autant. Si, il aimait aller boire un verre et coucher avec des femmes sexy mais la gueule de bois, il ne supportait plus du tout et les filles… On va dire qu'il gardait la même une ou deux semaines maintenant. Du moins, avant Quinn.

« J'ai une bonne assurance. Je paye 3000 dollars par an mais ça couvre tout », il expliqua d'une voix rauque. « Viens ici », il marmonna, prenant sa main pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur le lit à côté de lui. Quinn resta silencieuse et s'assit près de lui. « Je sais que le mariage est quelque chose d'important pour toi mais si on se marie, on aura beaucoup moins de problèmes sur le côté financier »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, Puck ! Je peux pas me marier comme ça avec toi. On vit ensemble depuis dix jours et… on ne se connait pas ! »

« On apprendra à se connaitre ! », il tenta d'argumenter mais Quinn secouait toujours la tête, les yeux fermés. « Je ne peux pas faire ça pour ce genre de raisons »

« Je ne te demande pas qu'on se marie à l'église et qu'on fasse une grande fête. Je te dis juste que si on va à la commune et qu'on se marie, tu bénéficieras de mon assurance et ça nous évitera de payer les rendez-vous chez le gynéco, tes vitamines et l'accouchement »

Un silence s'installa. « Juste un bout de papier alors ? ». Sa voix était douce et pleine de doutes. « Juste deux signatures sur un bout de papier ! Pas d'alliance, pas de vœux, pas de famille »

Elle prit une respiration et hocha la tête. Puck sourit et s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer. Depuis le soir où elle avait passé sa nuit ici, il ne l'avait plus embrassée. Il ignorait ce qu'ils étaient.

« On devrait faire ça avant mon prochain rendez-vous alors », elle marmonna en reculant et se levant. « On va me faire plusieurs tests pour vérifier que le bébé ne présente aucune anomalie »

« Je téléphonerai cette après-midi »

Elle se retourna et le fixa. Il faisait de même. Elle avait un peu pris de poids ces derniers jours. C'était à peine remarquable mais étant donné qu'elle portait une haute jupe moulante et un débardeur, Puck voyait un léger rebondissement sur son ventre. « Merci, Puck »

« C'est normal ! Je dois prendre soins de vous », il répondit, se levant du lit pour rejoindre le salon. Cependant, il se stoppa près de la porte de la chambre. « Je dois aller au bar travailler »

« D'accord… Mike va passer ici. On va regarder un film »

« Il est pas amoureux de toi, hein ? »

Quinn secoua la tête avec un rire nerveux. « Mike ? Non ! Il est plus tourné vers les filles qui lui ressemblent »

« Asiatiques, chinoises ? »

« Oui, plutôt ce genre là »

« Bonne nouvelle pour moi », il lui sourit en quittant la pièce. Quinn était un peu confuse. Pourquoi était-ce une bonne nouvelle. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble alors… Et jamais, elle n'oserait se mettre avec un homme qui ne serait pas le père de son bébé. Dans sa tête, c'était clair. Puck était l'homme avec qui elle allait passer sa vie. Que ça lui plaise ou non. A moins qu'il décide de la laisser vivre par elle-même.

* * *

Les journées étaient longues. Le matin, elle se réveillait, se douchait et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Puck aimait bien manger le matin et dormir tard. Quant à elle, Quinn n'était pas habituée aux grasses matinées. Ensuite, ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble et vers midi, Puck quittait l'appartement pour aller travailler au bar jusque vingt heures. Il était de repos le jeudi et le dimanche. Durant ces huit heures, Quinn essayait d'aller nager et Mike venait parfois la voir après les répétitions.

Le spectacle s'était très bien déroulé et les danseurs avaient reçu une très belle prime. Quinn aurait bien aimé l'avoir. L'argent ne coulait pas à flot pour elle et Puck.

Le jour de l'échographie arriva très rapidement et cette fois-ci, Puck s'y rendit avec elle. Quinn était stressée. Avant cette grossesse, elle n'avait jamais été chez un gynécologue. Elle était vierge et pure. Ce genre de médecin lui était inutile.

Il tint sa main durant tout le rendez-vous. Le médecin la félicita pour son poids. Il était toujours insuffisant mais elle avait pris quelques kilos. Puck l'avait beaucoup aidé pour ça.

« Alors, vous voulez connaitre le sexe ? », il leur proposa avec excitement et Quinn leva les yeux vers Puck. Il était un peu perdu dans ce cabinet, tout comme elle. Il lui sourit et lui lança ce regard qui voulait dire 'C'est comme tu veux'.

« Oui », elle répondit en tournant son regard vers lui. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Quinn était amoureuse de lui, elle le savait mais elle n'arrivait juste pas à s'ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas tout compliquer.

« C'est une petite fille ! Félicitations ». Une fille ! Une mini Quinn ! Puck l'imagina directement blonde avec un teint pâle. La même que la jeune femme en face de lui.

Quinn était heureuse de savoir que c'était une fille. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le sexe, tout était plus réel. Ils allaient devoir choisir un prénom, décorer la chambre et…

« Vous aurez une belle petite fille avant l'été. Mais en attendant, j'espère que vous allez un peu prendre du poids, Quinn. Votre fille a besoin de vitamines et de nutriments mais évitez tout ce qui est acide »

« Elle aura pris du poids pour le prochain rendez-vous ! », promit Puck, lançant un petit regard à Quinn dont il tenait toujours la main.

Le médecin commença à remplir les papiers et leur donna une photo de l'échographie.

« Félicitations pour votre mariage en tout cas. Je viens de voir que votre nom avait changé, ainsi que votre sécurité sociale »

« Merci », marmonna-t-il, sachant que Quinn était incapable de répondre. Après avoir payé (ils allaient être remboursés), les jeunes parents quittèrent le cabinet médical. Quinn était très calme et ne lâchait pas sa main.

Il ne savait pas comment agir face à elle. Quinn était très complexe comme jeune femme et ses réactions étaient imprévisibles.

« T'es contente que ça soit une fille ? »

Elle leva sa tête vers lui et acquiesça. « Oui »

« Tout est plus réel maintenant. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants mais ça fait bizarre de se dire quand dans quelques mois, on aura une petite fille »

« Elle sera parfaite »

« Comme toi », il rétorqua instinctivement mais il ne le regretta pas lorsque la jeune blonde lui sourit et rougit. « Une belle petite blonde aux yeux verts »

« On va devoir commencer à trouver des prénoms »

« Marie ? », il proposa avec humour comme elle rigola, se laissant glisser contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues. « On trouvera le prénom parfait »

« Je n'en doute pas », elle murmura. Puck avait passé son bras au-dessus de ses épaules. C'était comme s'ils étaient un couple heureux. « On peut passer au bar ? Mercedes et Mike veulent officiellement te rencontrer ! »

« Officiellement me rencontrer ? Ils ont peur que je te blesse ? »

« Mercedes te trouves trop sexy que pour être fidèle et Mike veut juste discuter avec un homme qui n'est pas danseur »

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et accepta. Mercedes et Mike étaient déjà au bar lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. La jeune femme noire se présenta et parla beaucoup. Elle essaya de le tester pour savoir s'il était bien fidèle. Mike était assez sympa et après avoir discuté quelques heures, Puck était rassuré. Le danseur préférait définitivement les femmes asiatiques.

* * *

Il n'arriva pas s'en empêcher ce soir-là. Elle était juste trop proche et trop nue. Dans son t-shirt à lui et son corps contre le sien dans lit, Puck n'avait pas su s'empêcher d'embrasser Quinn.

Elle ne le repoussa pas et laissa même sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Embrasser n'était toujours pas son fort mais Puck semblait beaucoup apprécier.

C'était agréable de passer des moment comme celui-ci avec lui. Elle se sentait belle et aimée. Ses mains glissaient un peu trop haut sous le t-shirt mais il se rattrapait très vite.

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent », respira-t-il contre ses lèvres et Quinn acquiesça. Ses joues étaient un peur rouge et ses mains sur le corps de Puck. Il dormait toujours en boxer. « Tu peux me faire confiance, Quinn »

« J'espère, Puck parce que je tiens à toi et… tu es le premier homme dont je tombe amoureuse et crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai voulu ». Il rigola doucement et la laissa dormir contre lui.

* * *

Quinn n'était définitivement pas du matin ce jour-là. Quand Puck s'était levé, elle avait rouspété parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit et lorsqu'elle alla dans la cuisine, elle râle à cause du bol vide qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Quinn ? », il marmonna en secouant la tête. Il avait envie d'être vulgaire mais il savait que ça allait être une raison de plus pour elle de râler et lui en vouloir.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre. Puck soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur l'émission qui passait à la télé. Mais étant donné l'étroitesse de l'appartement, il l'entendit fermer un tiroir un frustration.

Il se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea dans la chambre. La jeune blonde était debout au pieds du lit en sous-vêtements. Elle était magnifique. Grâce aux repas de Puck, elle avait pris un peu de poids et était à présent parfaite pour lui. Et la petite bosse sur son abdomen la rendait encore plus belle.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? », il demanda et elle était bien trop frustrée pour lui faire un commentaire. Normalement, elle l'aurait viré de la chambre.

« Parce que je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Aucun employeur de veut de moi, mes journées sont trop longues et en plus de ça, tu es toujours barman ! »

« C'est ça alors ? Tu veux que je quitte mon boulot ? »

« Non, c'est… », elle baissa la tête. « Je suis juste frustrée ! Je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un… »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Et en plus, Mercedes m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu avec une autre femme hier ! », elle marmonna. « Dis-moi la vérité, Puck ! »

« J'ai rien fait ! », il se défendit, vexé. « Elle m'a surement vu discuté avec une femme mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Discuté ? Vraiment ? Comme t'as discuté avec moi ? »

« Non ! Arrête d'être comme ça, merde ! J'ai jamais été voir ailleurs et pourtant, rien ne m'en l'empêcher ! On n'est pas ensemble ! »

Quinn le fusilla du regard et enfila une robe d'été (malgré le froid de janvier). « Tu me chantes des chansons d'amour mais on n'est pas ensemble ? »

Puck se frotta le crâne avec désespoir. « Tu veux que je dises quoi ? Un jour, tu me laisses te toucher et l'autre, je peux à peine t'adresser un mot ! »

« Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien », dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et il avança plus profondément dans la chambre, allant s'appuyer contre la commode en frêne gris.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Quinn et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le comprends pas. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être avec quelque et j'en sais pas plus que toi. Ma relation la plus longue a duré deux mois. Mais arrête de m'en vouloir et de m'éviter »

« J'essaie, Puck ! J'essaie d'être proche de toi ! », elle s'expliqua avec conviction tandis qu'il l'écoutait et l'observait. Elle ne comprenait vraiment ce que c'était d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle avait surement dû rejeter tous les hommes auparavant.

« Je sais », il répondit d'une voix douce. Quinn était assise sur le bord du lit et le regardait dans les yeux. « Laisses-moi faire partie de ta vie, Quinn »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment. Pas plus de quelques secondes mais ça semblait une éternité pour lui. « D'accord »

Il sourit légèrement et alla se mettre à genoux devant elle. Quinn passa une main sur ses très courts cheveux. « Je peux te raser ta crête ? », elle lui demanda soudainement avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Quoi ? Elle a la taille parfaite, je vais pas te laisser raser ma princesse »

« Ta princesse est dans mon ventre ! », dit-elle et il baissa les yeux en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Il était plus imposant qu'avant mais toujours plus petit que les ventres des femmes enceintes de 16 semaines. « Elle me donne beaucoup de coups en ce moment »

« S'en était un ? », il s'émerveilla, venant de sentir un léger mouvement contre sa peau. Quinn hocha la tête, ne sachant pas dissimuler son bonheur. « Ouah… »

« Mmm »

« Tu peux me raser la tête ! »

* * *

_Deux chapitres en deux jours ? Fou, nan ? xD _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé_


	8. The Parents

_**Chapitre 8: The Parents**_

* * *

Depuis leur discussion, Quinn et Puck étaient beaucoup plus proches. Elle le laissait l'embrasser doucement et toucher son ventre sous le t-shirt. Et elle aimait ça. Il était très attentionné. L'histoire de la femme du bar n'était pas une invention mais ce genre de choses se passait tous les jours. Il était beau et barman. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il dépassait les limites.

Quinn se décida, vers dix sept heures, de rejoindre Puck au bar. Aucun employeur ne voulait d'elle puisque d'ici quatre mois, elle allait accoucher et donc devoir quitter son poste. Les journées étaient très longues mais certains jours, Mercedes l'appelait et lui proposait de passer la journée au studio. La jeune blonde adorait.

« Hey, c'est ma baby mama ! », il plaisanta en voyant Quinn s'approcher du bar. Il le contourna et alla vers elle, posant une main sur sa hanche. Pour la première fois, elle fit le premier pas et l'embrassa. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et posa une main sur son ventre.

S'agenouillant, il parla au ventre. « Aujourd'hui, je vais chanter un petit quelque chose à ta maman hyper sexy ! »

Quinn rougit mais l'autorisa à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il ne retourne derrière le bar. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et lui raconta sa journée (terriblement longue).

« J'ai téléphoné à ma mère, hier ! », lui dit-il. « Elle risque de débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas venir avant la naissance mais ma mère est imprévisible ».

A cette annonce, Quinn pensa à ses parents. Elle n'avait plus parlé à sa mère depuis deux mois et personne à New York ne savait qu'elle avait quitté le studio et qu'elle était enceinte.

« Ca va, Quinn ? »

« Oui ! ». Elle secoua la tête et sourit. « C'est juste que je n'ai encore rien dit à mes parents »

« Je vais pas t'obliger à le faire. Si t'as pas envie qu'ils sachent, ne leur dis rien »

« Je ne préfère pas leur annoncer ça par téléphone », elle rigola nerveusement comme il la scruta du regard.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec tes parents que je sais pas ? »

« Heu… On va dire qu'ils sont juste très autoritaires »

« Et ? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai toujours eu ce dont j'avais besoin sauf la liberté et le droit de faire ce que je voulais. Donc, si je leur annonce que je suis enceinte d'un juif, ça va être une grosse déception pour eux ! »

« Pour eux ! Pas pour nous ! Les religions c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important… pour moi et ce bébé ne sera jamais considéré comme une erreur »

« Autant j'ai voulu détester ce bébé, je n'ai jamais réussi », avoua-t-elle en caressant son ventre. « Tu vas me chanter quoi ? », elle essaya de savoir mais il lui sourit et s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

Le moment de la chanson arriva finalement et Quinn se mordait la lèvre du bas en regardant Puck monter sur scène avec sa guitare. Il portait une chemise brune sur un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu. « Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas que mon imagination », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by

I say to myself you're such a lucky guy,

To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true

out of all the fellows in the world she belongs to me.

But it was Just my imagination,

once again runnin' away with me.

It was just my imagination runnin' away with me. Oo

X

Soon we'll be married and raise a family (Oh yeah)

A cozy little home out in the country with two children maybe three.

I tell you I can visualize it all

this couldn't be a dream for too real it all seems;

But it was Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.

Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.

X

Ev'ry night on my knees I pray Dear Lord, Hear my plea;

Don't ever let another take her love from me or I would surely die.

Her love is heavenly, when her arms enfold me,

I hear a tender rhapsody; but in reality she doesn't even know me.

X

Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.

Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, can't forget her

Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.

Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.

XxxXxxX

« Merci pour la chanson », souffla-t-elle quelques heures plus tard, couchée contre Puck dans le lit. Il était sur le côté et la regardait fixer le plafond. « Et ce n'est pas que ton imagination. Tu es très chanceux de m'avoir

« On aura deux ou trois enfants alors ? »

Elle sourit et tourna son visage vers le sien. Puck osa mettre sa main sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt. « Tu vas avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements, tu sais »

« Je sais », elle murmura. « Demain ? »

Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa doucement, lui laissant l'option d'approfondir le baiser. Quinn n'hésita pas à le faire et se tourner pour être face à lui. La main de Puck glissa sur sa hanche.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas le corps de la jeune blonde. Elle le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou et bouger ses mains. « Noah », dit-elle à un moment donné, attirant son attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça avant.

Il leva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et il comprit qu'elle était prête. L'embrassant sur la bouche, il commença à se déshabiller (si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça en considérant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer).

Cette deuxième fois fut meilleure que la première. Quinn savait ce qui allait se passer, lui donnant ainsi plus confiance en elle. Puck le vivait différemment. Elle était enceinte cette fois-ci et il savait qu'il était chanceux. Quinn Fabray ne laisserait pas n'importe quel homme la toucher.

XxxXxxX

Le matin arriva bien trop vite à leur goût, les faisant grogner lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent les tentures. Quinn se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi contre Puck qui la serra contre lui. D'un côté, il adorait travailler de midi à vingt heures. Chaque matin, il pouvait profiter de Quinn et se réveiller en toute tranquillité. Sans réveil bruyant ou ciel encore sombre.

« Puck… », marmonna la jeune blonde contre le torse de son… petit-ami ? « Il est quelle heure ? »

Il grogna et se releva légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur son portable. « Neuf heures », il répondit, se laissant retomber sur le lit. « Dors ! Je vais aller fermer les volets. Je travaille pas aujourd'hui »

Elle acquiesça et se décolla de lui pour qu'il puisse se lever. « Tu peux aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok … ». Il alla d'abord fermer le volet de la chambre avant d'aller dans la petite cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau. Il se frotta les yeux et bu un verre d'eau aussi.

Quinn était complètement réveillée lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre. Elle était assise contre la tête de lire, tenant la couette contre son corps nu. Elle rougit en le voyant.

Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté d'elle après avoir mis un boxer propre. Quinn posa instinctivement sa tête sur ses jambes, le laissant jouer avec ses cheveux pendant qu'elle analysait son visage.

« On est officiellement ensemble alors ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça doucement. Puck se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. « J'ai dit à mon patron que j'allais devoir quitter le bar »

« Quand ? »

« Hier. Il y a cette usine qui veut bien m'engager et le salaire est pratiquement le double de celui que j'ai maintenant »

« Tu n'es pas obliger d'aller travailler à l'usiner », murmura Quinn d'une voix très délicate. « C'est pas un métier facile »

« Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai annoncé ça à Josh et il a commencé à réfléchir. Il sait pourquoi je veux faire ça. Du coup, il m'a dit qu'un de ses amis recherchait un ouvrier dans le bâtiment »

« Mais tu n'as aucune qualification dans ce domaine »

« Je devrais peindre les façades. Ca s'apprend très vite sur le tas et le salaire est quasiment le même qu'à l'usine »

« Mais ? », elle grimaça.

« Il n'y a aucun mais ! Le gars veut bien m'engager dès le mois prochain »

Quinn se mit assise et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'est parfait ! »

Il rigola, s'amusant à toucher son petit ventre. « Ouais ! Mon horaire sera différent mais on va pouvoir acheter une chambre à cette petite princesse »

« Je vais aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Tu ferais bien d'aller te brosser les dents et me préparer un petit-déjeuner en attendant ton tour »

Pendant qu'il préparait un jus de fruit et un bol de céréales à Quinn, Puck entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à 9h30 du matin ?

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean qui se trouvait sur une des chaises du salon et il alla ouvrir la porte. Les deux personnes devant lui, lui étaient inconnues. Un homme d'une cinquantes d'années blond et une femme du même âge et aussi blonde. Ils étaient habillés classe et très bien coiffés.

« Bonjour, est-ce Quinn Fabray vit ici ? », demanda la femme en ignorant le fait que Puck était torse nu.

« Oui », il répondit honnêtement, se rendant compte de qui étaient ces personnes. « Vous voulez entrer ? »

L'homme semblait sceptique mais il entra dans l'appartement. Puck enfila une chemise qu'avait repassé le jour précédent Quinn. « Vous êtes sûr que Quinn Fabray vit ici ? », le questionna l'homme. Puck acquiesça et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Quinn marcher vers le salon.

Elle arriva, les cheveux mouillés et dans un petit short et un débardeur jaune trop petit (étant donné son ventre). Elle était… sexy mais aussi incroyablement surprise par les deux personnes en face d'elle.

Puck ne bougea pas et regarda Quinn. Elle se mordilla les lèvres et prit une grande respiration.

« Quinn… », souffla la femme. Puck supposait que c'était sa mère mais il n'était pas du tout sûr. Quinn ne lui avait jamais montré de photo de ses parents.

« Maman… Que faites-vous ici ? », elle demanda en les scrutant du regard. Puck remarqua l'homme regarder le ventre de la jeune blonde. Il alla alors dans la chambre et lui ramena son peignoir en satin. Quinn le remercia du regard et l'enfila.

« Enceinte ? Vraiment ? », grogna l'homme en regardant sa fille et Puck. « Et tu ne penses pas à nous prévenir ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme enceinte. « Je suis désolée », elle chuchota.

« Quin… », murmura la femme. « Pourquoi ? »

L'homme regarda soudainement Puck. Son regard était noir et son visage rouge de colère. Puck ne baissa pas les yeux face à l'homme. « Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? »

« Papa ! », le supplia Quinn et Puck posa une main sur le bas de son dos.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le responsable de tout ça ? »

« Oui ! », il répondit avec honnêteté, faisant grogner l'homme qui se retourna pour râler. La mère de Quinn regardait sa fille avec peine.

« Maman… »

« Et la danse, Quinn ? Ton école nous as dit que tu avais abandonné le stage ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

« Pour que vous me forciez à avorter ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas vous parler de cette situation ! »

« Tu crois que vivre avec cet homme est mieux ? »

« Puck n'est pas le diable ! », se défendit Quinn. Puck avait envie de parler mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait les laisser s'entretenir. « Il est le père de mon enfant ! »

« Il est chrétien, j'espère ! »

« Non ! », répondit la blonde en haussant la voir. « Il est juif et arrête de le regarder comme ça ! »

« Tu es enceinte d'un juif à 24 ans, Quinn ! Comment tu veux que je vous regarde ? Tu as couché avec un homme avant le mariage ! C'est un péché ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas un péché. Des tas de gens passent à l'acte avant le mariage ! »

« Russell », marmonna la mère de Quinn d'un ton doux et posant une main sur le bras de son mari. « Assieds-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver »

Il soupira, tua Puck et Quinn du regard et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. La mère de Quinn le rejoignit. La jeune blonde regarda quelques secondes Puck dans les yeux. « Va leur faire du café », lui chuchota-t-elle et il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Quinn prit une chaise et s'assit en face de ses parents. Son père ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder. Et sa mère… elle avait l'air déçue.

« Cet homme… »

« Noah », finit Quinn en regardant sa mère.

« Il est le père ? », elle demanda.

« Evidemment ! Il est le seul avec qui j'ai… »

« Je l'espère bien ! », râle Russel. « Depuis quand tu vis ici ? »

Quinn haussa les épaules, laissant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Puck arriva rapidement dans le salon avec deux tasses de café qu'il posa sur la table basse en face des parents de Quinn. Il alla ensuite s'assoir sur une chaise près de Quinn.

Il posa une main sur sa jambe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. « J'ai emménagé avec Noah en décembre et je n'ai pas abandonné le studio ! Ils m'ont tout simplement renvoyée quand ils ont appris que j'étais enceinte »

« Vous allez garder le bébé ? », s'intéressa l'homme plus âgé.

« Evidement ! », marmonna Puck. « Et c'est une fille »

La mère de Quinn regarda directement sa fille avec un sourire. Puck pouvait déjà comprendre que la femme était sous l'emprise de son mari. « Une petite fille ? », elle murmura et Quinn hocha la tête. « Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ? »

« J'en suis à ma 16ème semaine. Je vais bientôt entamer le cinquième mois »

« Tu as pris du poids ! », remarqua Russel avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Je suis enceinte, papa ! »

« Mais tu as quand même pris du poids ! », il tourna ensuite son regard vers Puck. « Vous ne pouvez pas forcer ma fille à grossir parce que vous aimez les femmes rondes ! »

« Je ne force pas votre fille à grossir, je l'aide juste à éviter d'être en sous-poids et que le bébé soit en danger ! », rétorqua Puck. « Et si c'est pour l'agresser, vous pouvez partir ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici ! »

Russel se leva d'un bond et regarda une dernière fois les deux jeunes parents avant de faire signe à sa femme de le suivre. La mère de Quinn alla quand même vers sa fille et l'embrassa.

Quinn pleurait. « Maman », la supplia-t-elle mais la femme quitta l'appartement avec son mari, laissant sa fille seule. Puck attrapa directement Quinn contre lui.

Elle pleura quelques secondes sur son épaule. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute », il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je sais. C'est juste que…. Ce sont mes parents et… »

« Je sais », dit-il, essuyant ses larmes avec ses deux pousses. Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa douloureusement sur les lèvres. Quinn répondit légèrement au baiser et resta contre lui lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« C'est fini entre eux et moi. La façon dont mon père ma regardé… plus jamais il ne me reverra », dit-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur et de déception. « Ma mère ne vaut pas mieux pour le suivre »

Puck frotta le bas de son dos et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu veux qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtements maintenant ? Ca te changera les idées. On pourra aussi aller voir les chambres de bébé »

« Merci… »

* * *

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour la longue attente. J'ai tout simplement pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux histoires en ce moment (j'en lis quasiment plus même ): ). Donc difficile de publier régulièrement... _

_Encore merci pour tous les commentaires :D Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :/_


	9. Beth

_**CHAPITRE 9: Beth**_

* * *

« Jack Daniels », il proposa mais la jeune femme à côté de lui répondit avec de gros yeux. Il comprit directement sa réponse.

Elle secoua la tête. « Notre fille ne portera pas le prénom d'une boisson alcoolisée. Même si c'est ta préférée ! Et c'est une fille, alors pour Jack, tu peux oublier »

« Jackie Daniele ? », il marmonna avec un sourire en coin et elle soupira, préférant lire son livre. La visite de ses parents avait définitivement mis un froid entre eux pendant quelques jours. Quinn restait dans son coin et passait beaucoup de temps avec Mike et Mercedes. Puck en devenait presque jaloux. « Alison »

« Non ! »

Il se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond. La jeune blonde l'ignorait. « Aisha ? »

« Jamais ! On dirait un prénom de stripteaseuse »

« Alexis ? »

Elle soupira et tourna son regard vers lui. « Pas de prénom mixte », elle marmonna avant de baisser les yeux sur son livre. Puck regardait maintenant son ventre. Elle venait d'entamer son cinquième mois de grossesse et elle était de plus en plus belle. La bosse se formait et Puck adorait aller aux échographies. Son nouveau patron l'avait même laissé prendre congé pour vendredi prochain.

« Jane ? », il demanda alors, désespéré. Il avait des yeux de chien battu et Quinn devait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. « Quoi ? »

Elle leva son livre et il vit (il le savait déjà) qu'elle lisait « Amour et préjudice » de Jane Austen. « Sois original, Puck ! »

Il s'assit et alla poser ses mains sur le ventre rond de Quinn, sentant sa fille donner des coups. Il souriait à chaque fois comme un imbécile. La jeune blonde le laissait relever son t-shirt. Le contact direct entre la peau tendue de son ventre et la main de Noah était un sentiment agréable. « Blake ? », il proposa une dernière fois en levant les yeux vers Quinn qui avait posé son livre sur la table de nuit.

« Je sais que t'as un truc pour Blake Lively mais non ! »

« T'as facile toi, tu me laisses chercher tout seul », il prétendit râler et Quinn sauta hors du lit. Il fit de même et s'arrêta devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa délicatement mais passionnément. Parfois, il était plus sauvage mais il savait que Quinn aimait les choses délicates. « Madame Puckerman », il chuchota à son oreille.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça », grogna-t-elle et il l'embrassa doucement le long de son cou. « Pourtant, tu es une Puckerman », il lui rétorqua. « Tout comme cette petite à l'intérieur de toi »

« Noah… », elle respira et il leva les yeux, allant l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Arrête… »

« De t'embrasser ou de t'appeler madame Puckerman ? », la taquina-t-il et elle sourit en regardant le plafond. « Hein ? »

« Les deux ? »

Il rigola et s'écarta d'elle, marchant dans le salon. Quinn le suivit et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. « J'ai ramené ça hier », lui dit-elle en pointant le catalogue qui était sur la table basse du salon.

Puck s'assit sur le canapé, se penchant et l'attrapa, le feuilletant. « Tu veux qu'on choisisse une de ces chambres ? »

La blonde marcha vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés. « Oui ! ». Puck sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de commencer feuilleter les pages. Quinn avait toujours des changements d'humeur mais en ce moment, elle adorait regarder les catalogues.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses et en attendant qu'il ait son salaire mensuel, elle entourait ce qui allait se réveler nécessaire pour le bébé.

« J'aimerais bien une chambre blanche comme celle-ci avec une décoration rose et des peintures vert pomme assez clair »

Il s'étonna. « Vraiment ? Pas de peinture rose ? »

« Elle risque de vouloir du rose en grandissant alors ça serait bien qu'on choisisse une couleur différente. Et t'aimes le vert, non ? »

Il acquiesça. « J'aime. Je commanderai de la peinture au boulot comme ça on la payera moins cher »

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

« A ton avis ? », il rigola. « Oui ! »

* * *

Dans la même semaine, en sortant du cabinet gynécologique, l'air froid était présent mais n'empêcha pas Puck de supplier Quinn d'aller au bar. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu ses (anciens) collègues et il voulait absolument s'y rendre. La jeune blonde finit par accepter et rentrer dans le bâtiment.

« Hey ! », les salua Josh, le propriétaire du bar. Il venait derrière le comptoir de temps en temps pour servir les clients. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années alla les rejoindre. « Comment ça va pour vous ? »

« Super ! », répondit Puck en passant une main sur le ventre de Quinn. « Elle se fait attendre ma ça va »

« Et le boulot ? »

« Crevant », soupira-t-il, faisant rire Josh et Quinn. « Je commence à sept heures mais je finis la journée vers seize heures »

Josh s'appuya contre le comptoir. L'homme était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours. « Ca doit te changer d'ici »

« Ouais… »

« J'espère quand même que t'occupes bien de cette jeune femme », il rigola en retournant derrière le comptoir, laissant Quinn et Puck s'installer sur des tabourets. « Il n'est pas très romantique parfois », il ajouta en regardant la blonde.

« Un vrai homme des cavernes, je dirais même », elle enchérit avec un petit sourire moqueur. Puck fit semblant d'être vexé. « Hey ! »

« Bon, je vous sers quoi ? C'est pour la maison »

« Un jus de fruits », répondit Quinn.

Puck tourna son regard vers Quinn. « Une bière ? »

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je vais pas t'interdire de boire. C'est pas comme si on habitait loin et qu'on avait une voiture »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! », les interrompit Josh. « Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui porte la culotte »

« Hé ! », dirent simultanément les deux membres du couple. Josh haussa les sourcils et leur servit leurs boissons. Le patron discuta avec son ancien employé une bonne heure et Quinn semblait apprécier l'homme. Elle participait même aux conversations. Ce qui était rare, elle détestait les amis de Puck en général, surtout Santana de qui elle était jalouse (même si elle était avec une femme) et à qui elle ne cessait de lancer des piques.

À un moment, Puck se leva et vérifia si sa chemise en jean était bien dans son pantalon noir. Quinn le regardait avec confusion, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'abaissa et l'embrassa doucement. « Josh ? »

« Ouais ? »

« T'as toujours une guitare dans ta réserve ? », il demanda, ne quittant pas Quinn du regard.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Dis à tes musiciens de me faire une petite place ! », lui ordonna-t-il avant d'embrasser une dernière fois la blonde et d'aller chercher la guitare. Il monta sur scène quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus que Jackie et Marie », il marmonna, la regardant dans les yeux et commençant à jouer de la guitare.

Beth, I hear you callin'

But I can't come home right now

Me and the boys are playin'

And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh, Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

X

You say you feel so empty

That our house just ain't a home

And I'm always somewhere else

And you're always there alone

X

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh, Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

X

Beth, I know you're lonely

And I hope you'll be alright

'Cause me and the boys will be playin'

All night

La jeune blonde enceinte pleurait à moitié à la fin de la chanson. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais les larmes étaient prêtes à tomber. Puck était juste si romantique et attentionné parfois.

Reposant la guitare, il se leva et la rejoignit, debout entre ses jambes et ses mains sur ses hanches. « J'aime bien Beth… », il chuchota et elle acquiesça, le forçant à s'abaisser en mettant ses deux petites mains sur sa nuque.

« C'est parfait… », marmonna-t-elle contre ses les lèvres. Puck sourit et prit sa main, la guidant jusqu'à l'appartement. Leur petite fille avait enfin un prénom. Un prénom original (pour un couple de juif-chrétien) et féminin.

* * *

Une tape sur l'épaule le réveilla en pleine nuit. Lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux fermés et qu'il ne bougea pas, il reçut une autre tape.

« Quin… », il marmonna encore endormi. La jeune blonde était assise contre la tête de lit. « Quoi ? », il demanda alors en s'asseyant.

« J'arrive pas dormir », avoua-t-elle. Elle avait essayé mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Et Beth n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups. « Et elle n'arrête pas de me torturer »

Puck soupira en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, passant son bras derrière son petit corps pour qu'elle s'appuie contre lui. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour s'occuper. Il était réveillé maintenant et il n'allait surement pas dormir avant que Quinn s'endorme. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

« A mes parents »

« Tu veux aller les voir ? »

« Non ! Pas maintenant en tout cas. Et c'est à eux de faire le premier pas »

« Tu leur a un peu menti pendant cinq mois… », il marmonna avec attention. « Je ne t'en veux pas mais eux t'en veulent peut-être »

« Je sais mais je ne suis plus leur petite fille. J'ai une vie »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Avec moi ? »

« Oui ! Avec toi, le père de mon enfant et mon mari », dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle ne l' avait jamais appelé comme cela avant. « J'espère quand même qu'un jour, tu m'offriras une vraie bague »

« Vraiment ? ». Il haussa les sourcils et elle acquiesça. « T'es le genre de femme qui veut un beau mariage ? »

« J'ai été élevée comme ça. Quand j'étais petite, je me déguisais et je faisais semblant de me marier avec mes nounours… Je ne dis pas que tu dois me faire ta demande maintenant, c'est trop tôt, mais un jour… pourquoi pas ? »

Il hocha la tête et lui paqueta les lèvres. « Pourquoi pas »

« Raconte-moi ton passé »

« Quoi ? Mon passé ? »

« Mmm »

« Bah… Je suis né dans l'Ohio le 17 août 1984 de parents juifs. Mon père a mis ma mère enceinte quand j'avais sept ans et puis il est parti. Après ça, je le voyais peut-être une fois tous les cinq ans et depuis que je suis venu ici, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle »

« Ton adolescence »

Il rigola nerveusement en regardant le plafond. « T'es bien chanceuse qu'on se soit pas rencontré au lycée ! J'étais un ado typique. Joueur de foot et un peu imbu de lui-même. Je couchais avec toutes les filles et les larguais aussi vite. A 17 ans, j'ai été deux mois en prison pour avoir volé une voiture… Je me suis finalement calmé quand je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille mais ça n'a pas marché alors je suis venu ici. J'ai continué à coucher avec des filles mais mon casier judiciaire est vierge maintenant »

Quinn l'écoutait patiemment, jouant avec le bord de son short. Elle connaissait déjà son histoire mais elle aimait bien l'entendre parler. Le bébé était toujours plus calme après. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je… . J'étais la reine du lycée en fait. Les garçons voulaient tous sortir avec moi mais je les ai toujours envoyés ballader. La danse et mes notes étaient ma priorité »

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les filles comme ça », il marmonna.

« Mes parents me poussaient un peu à être comme ça. Mon père interdisait tous les garçons de venir à la maison à part Mike… Avant toi, j'étais complètement fermée face aux garçons »

« J'ai su t'apprivoiser », il plaisanta. « T'es amoureuse de moi alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle posa sa tête contre son torse chaud. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Puck ? », elle lui demanda et il paniqua un peu.

« Ouais »

« Moi aussi », dit-elle avant de se coucher et de le laisser la prendre contre lui pour dormir. « Ca la calme toujours d'entendre ta voix »

« J'ai une voix magnifique »

* * *

_BONNE ANNEE 2013 ! _

_Alors, tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps pour mettre à jour :/ J'étais un peu... dans un autre monde et je ne prenais pas le temps de me concentrer sur mes histoires, je l'avoue xD Mais je vais la finir, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_Ensuite merci pour les commentaires, car sachez que même si je ne publie pas, je lis mes mails et donc vos commentaires, et MERCI !_

_En ce premier jour de l'année 2013, je publie le dixième chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira ! Le prochain très vite, je le promets !_

_Et encore une fois, bonne année ! Beaucoup de bonheur à vous tous !_


	10. The mother in law and the ex

_**CHAPITRE 10: The mother in law and the ex...**_

Le sixième mois de grossesse fut caractérisé par un ventre bien rond, la fatigue et le mal de dos. Mais aussi par le sentiment de peur et de bonheur. La peur de ne pas devenir une bonne mère et le bonheur et l'envie de rencontrer son bébé.

Quinn était dans cette période. Elle avait pris six kilos depuis le début de sa grossesse et son corps avait changé. Un détail supplémentaire semblait beaucoup plaire à Puck qui finalement avait raison. Un polichinelle dans le tiroir lui avait définitivement offert une nouvelle poitrine.

L'homme rentra un soir et trouva Quinn dans la cuisine. Elle cuisinait. Et autre chose que des légumes sans matière grasse ou de la viande grillée. Elle était en train de faire de la pâtisserie. Jamais il n'avait vu sa petite-amie cuisiner (ou manger) de la pâtisserie faite maison.

Un sourire en coin, il marcha vers elle. La blonde n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et resta derrière elle. Elle sursauta mais reprit vite ses activités.

Puck sentait leur fille bouger. S'il le pouvait et si Quinn le laissait faire, ses mains seraient carrément collées au ventre de la jeune femme.

« Tu fais quoi ? », il marmonna quelques minutes plus tard, appuyé contre le meuble de cuisine à côté d'elle.

« Des tartelettes aux fraises, au citron et au chocolat », lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce et avec un grand sourire. Elle souriait rarement comme ça. Souvent, ses sourires étaient cachés ou rapides.

« J'adore les tartelettes ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça, se léchant déjà les babines. « Et comment ! J'ai jamais goûté au citron mais en général je ne suis pas difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lui sourit et reprit son travail. Elle était en train de couper les fraises. « C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère ce week-end », lui annonça-t-il alors.

« Elle va avoir quel âge ? »

« Cinquante-cinq mais le jour où tu la vois, dis-lui qu'elle fait plus jeune », conseilla-t-il, la faisant rire. « Je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait la voir… Et les vols nesont vraiment pas chers en ce moment… »

« Oh… Je… Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne avec toi ? En général, les femmes ne m'apprécient pas trop. Je semble stricte, gâtée et trop parfaite comme elles disent »

« Elle va plutôt te remercier ! Elle attend d'être grand-mère depuis un long moment »

« Ca ne la dérange pas que je sois chrétienne ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il y a dix ans, ça l'aurait dérangé mais plus maintenant. Elle sort avec un musulman alors… Elle n'est plus aussi stricte à propos de la religion qu'elle était dans le passé »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? »

« J'irai avec toi dans l'Ohio mais seulement si tu viens avec moi nager demain matin »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie de voir tous les hommes te mater »

« Me mater ? Je suis enceinte et ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller leur faire des petits sourires ! Alors, tu vas venir nager avec moi ! Et tu vas adorer ! Ta fille adore déjà l'eau »

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Quinn et Puck atterrirent à Lima dans l'Ohio le samedi matin. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à Los Angeles. Même en février, le temps restait agréable sur la côte Ouest.

Puck n'était pas du tout nerveux. A l'inverse, il était excité d'être retour dans sa ville natale. Cette ville où il était né et avait grandi. Quinn était surprise. Cette petite ville était vraiment belle et agréable. Elle aimait New York mais elle n'avait jamais été à la « campagne » avant.

« Surprise ? », il lui demanda avec un sourire en coin dans le taxi. Depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture, elle regardait par la fenêtre.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. « Agréablement même si je préfère New York »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas », il ricana comme elle serra sa main lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison jaune avec une palissade blanche. C'était évident que Puck n'avait pas vécu dans la richesse. La maison était belle, bien entretenue mais… petite et… ancienne.

En sortant de la voiture, elle attrapa sa main, la serrant contre elle. Il tenait leur valise avec son autre main. Lentement, il ouvrit la barrière et avança dans l'allée.

Toquant une fois sur la porte, il entra dans la maison, Quinn toujours derrière lui. . Il posa la valise dans le couloir et la blonde entendit des pas.

Soudainement, une petite femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs débarqua devant eux. Elle portait un pull en laine et un jean noir. Puck ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

La dame embrassa d'abord la jeune femme enceinte. « Bonjour ma chérie, je suis Rebecca, la maman de ce grand enfant »

« Enchantée, madame Puckerman »

« Oh, appelle-moi Rebecca ! », lui sourit la femme avant de se tourner vers son fils et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lâcha la main de Quinn pour tenir sa mère. Il l'embrassa une fois sur la joue et se recula. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Noah ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman »

« Figure-toi qu'il ne vient qu'une seule fois par an ! », marmonna Rebecca à Quinn. « Chéri, aide là à se débarrasser de sa veste et rejoignez moi dans le salon. Ta sœur et Henry ne devraient pas tarder ». Sur ce, elle les abandonna dans le couloir.

Quinn enleva son manteau noir et le donna à Puck qui l'accrocha au portemanteau. Lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçut Quinn, il sourit. Elle portait une robe à pois rouges avec un beau décolleté.

« Je te l'avais dit ! », il ricana avant de prendre sa main et de la trainer dans le salon. Un grand gâteau et du champagne les attendait. La mère de Puck était en train de ranger un peu les coussins du canapé.

« Venez vous assoir ! », leur dit-elle. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé et Quinn posa une main sur son ventre. « Noah m'a dit que l'accouchement était pour début juin »

« C'est ça »

« Une fille ? Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ? »

Puck acquiesça. « Beth ! Et oui, ce n'est pas juif mais ça n'a aucune importance pour nous »

« On voulait juste un beau prénom original et féminin », ajouta Quinn. Rebecca l'observait avec un petit sourire. Elle était fière de son fils, certes, elle aurait préféré que Quinn soit juive, mais Quinn semblait être une femme bien.

« C'est beau ! Je viendrai vous voir en Californie pour la naissance. Je veux voir ma petite-fille le jour de sa naissance »

« On te fera une petite place sur le canapé », marmonna Puck. « Et je ne travaille plus au bar »

« Enfin ! Tu as trouvé un autre travail ? »

« Je suis peintre dans une société de construction. Ils m'ont donné deux semaines pour me former et maintenant, j'ai un temps plein »

« C'est bien. Un bébé ne coûte pas extrêmement cher une fois qu'on a payé la chambre et ces choses mais en grandissant, il va vous coûter cher. Tu comptes travailler, Quinn ? »

« Maman ! »

La blonde prit une profonde respiration. « On n'a pas encore parlé de ça mais Noah ne veut pas qu'on la mette à la crèche alors je vais surement rester à la maison le temps que Beth ait l'âge d'aller à l'école »

« Tu es sûre ? T'es jeune, tu peux reprendre la danse. Noah m'a dit que tu étais danseuse »

« J'aimerais bien », dit-elle honnêtement. « Mais ça va être dur. Perdre le poids de la grossesse, me remettre en forme, et me retrouver une place dans le milieu »

Rebecca se leva du canapé. « Vous avez encore quelques mois pour penser à tout ça. En attendant, je vais aller faire un peu de café et téléphoner à Henry »

Une fois sa mère partie, Puck soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé. « Tu peux te détendre, tu sais », lui dit-il. « Elle n'osera rien faire devant moi ! Je ne suis plus son petit garçon alors elle sait que je n'hésiterais pas à te choisir »

« Vraiment ? Tu couperais les ponds avec ta mère pour moi ? »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. « Mmm ! Alors détends-toi, elle ne va pas

te descendre comme tes parents l'ont fait », lui dit-il d'une voix douce et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Et t'as pas encore vu mon ancienne chambre ! »

* * *

Après avoir rencontré sa sœur et son beau-père, Quinn se sentait plus à l'aise. Hannah, la sœur de Puck, avait son âge donc le dialogue était facile entre les deux jeunes femmes.

L'après-midi, Quinn et Puck allèrent en ville. Il voulait absolument lui faire visiter la ville. Elle mit donc sa veste et le suivit dans les rues.

Ils allèrent dans quelques magasins et achetèrent des pyjamas pour bébés. Et une petite robe que Quinn trouvait magnifique.

En sortant d'une boutique, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une femme brune et un homme brun très grand. Puck les connaissait.

« Noah ? », balbutia la femme. Elle était petite avec de longs cheveux bruns, un nez juif, une grande bouche et elle semblait avoir le même âge que Puck.

« Rachel Berry », dit-il en la fixant. « Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

« Très bien ! On est venu passer quelques jours avec la famille de Finn », raconta-t-elle. Quinn comprit alors que le grand homme était Finn. « Et toi ? Qui est cette jeune femme ? »

« Oh… C'est Quinn, ma femme ! ». Soudain, il y avait comme un blanc. Les deux personnes en face d'eux étaient bouche bée. « On est venu faire les boutiques pendant que ma mère travaille. On va avoir une fille en juin »

« Oh… Félicitations ! », leur dit Rachel. Finn ne réagissait pas vraiment. C'était comme s'il y avait un froid entre les deux hommes. « Je suis contente pour vous deux. Mais… j'ai toujours cru que tu préférais les femmes plus âgées, sans vouloir être- »

« On change ! », il marmonna. « Quinn a l'âge de ma sœur mais on s'entend bien. Nan ? »

« Mmm »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te maries un jour. Pour les enfants, je suis surprise que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt »

« Ouais », dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils. « Désolé mais on doit y aller »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Bien sûr ! C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

« De même », répondit Quinn, la scrutant du regard.

« A plus, Berry ! », dit-il avant de trainer Quinn plus loin dans la rue. « Désolé », il s'excusa. « C'était Rachel Berry ! La fille du lycée ! »

« Vraiment ? Elle… est très différente de moi »

« J'ai pas de genre ! », dit-il. « Et ce grand à côté d'elle, c'est Finn ! Elle m'a largué pour lui »

« Oh… Je dois me sentir désolée pour toi ? J'ai l'impression que… »

« J'étais pas le meilleur petit ami mais j'étais fou d'elle. J'étais même surement le seul à s'intéresser à elle. Du moins avant qu'elle tombe sous le charme du beau Finn et qu'elle m'ignore. Après un moment, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai couché avec une autre fille. La semaine d'après, elle me larguait et se mettait avec Finn »

« Ouah… Tu as eu une adolescence mouvementée »

Il secoua la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. « T'en a rien à foutre ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai jamais cru aux amours de lycée alors je considère tout ça comme… un mélange d'hormones et de faux espoirs »

« On peut appeler ça comme ça si tu veux », il rigola en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Voilà un deuxième chapitre depuis la nouvelle année ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite ce week-end !_

_Encore merci du soutient :)_


	11. Almost the end

_**CHAPITRE 11: Almost the end**_

Rebecca Puckerman était une gentille dame. Elle parlait bien, aidait sa famille et avait beaucoup d'amis. Mais, elle ne semblait pas adorer Quinn. Depuis que celle-ci lui avait avoué qu'elle et Puck s'étaient mariés et qu'elle adorait le porc, la femme avait complètement changé.

« Ta mère me déteste, ça devient évident », râla la jeune blonde un soir. Puck était assis sur son lit et attendait qu'elle le rejoigne. « Elle m'a carrément dit que si on ne venait pas à se marier dans un temple juif, elle refuserait de venir au mariage ! »

Il secoua la tête. « On n'a même jamais parlé de se marier officiellement. On est ensemble depuis quelques mois »

« Ta mère est bornée ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas la critiquer mais… »

Il rigola et l'attrapa contre lui, se reculant sur l'autre côté du lit. Quinn resta couchée sur son dos, la main de Puck sur son ventre. « Et si notre fille est blonde aux yeux bleus ? La plupart de ma famille a les yeux bleus »

« Ne l'écoute pas ! », il soupira. « J'adore ma mère mais elle est un peu folle parfois »

« Tout ça parce que j'ai dit que j'aimais le porc et qu'on s'est marié pour que je puisse bénéficier de ta sécurité sociale »

« Pour le mariage, elle pense un peu comme toi. Pour elle, s'est sacré »

« J'ai fait une erreur ! Une seule ! Et celle-ci m'a poussée à t'épouser ! », elle se défendit. « Je t'aime beaucoup mais si je n'étais pas enceinte, je n'aurais certainement jamais accepté de te revoir »

« Je m'en doute… Mais arrête de penser à ça. J'irai lui parler demain, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça et se cramponna contre lui. Les frissons couvrant sa peau prouvaient du froid qui envahissait cette chambre d'ado. « Dis-lui que le mariage est aussi quelque chose d'important pour moi. De même que la religion »

« T'inquiète », il murmura, lui caressant les cheveux. « Et on ne se mariera ni à l'église, ni dans un temple »

« Un mariage laïque ? »

« Dans un jardin ou sur la plage mais pas de prête ou… rien de religieux ! »

Quinn sourit contre son torse. Il faisait froid dans la pièce mais Puck était torse nu et très chaud. « Tu vas me demander en mariage un jour, alors ? »

Il prit une grande respiration et son courage à deux mains. « Ouais. Sauf si tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux »

« Il y a certainement beaucoup d'hommes mieux que toi mais tu es le père de ma fille et l'homme dont je suis amoureuse alors il n'est pas question pour moi d'épouser un autre homme ! »

Il rigola et se pencha, allant l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. « Bon à savoir, future madame Puckerman »

« Et on est déjà marié »

« Toujours le commentaire qui tue ? », il plaisanta. « Bonne nuit croquette », dit-il en caressant le ventre de la blonde contre lui. « Et sois blonde aux yeux verts comme ta mère ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Puck fut réveillé par du bruit. Sa mère était dans la cuisine et il pouvait très bien l'entendre.

Tournant la tête, il vit Quinn dormir. Il n'était que sept heures alors il se leva, s'habilla et s'assura que les couvertures la couvraient bien avant de descendre.

Sa mère était debout dans la cuisine, habillée et coiffée, en train de préparer du café. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue et s'assit ensuite sur une des quatre chaises.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? », elle lui demanda d'une voix rauque et avec un sourire. « Il faisait plutôt froid »

« On a bien dormi », il répondit sèchement comme elle lui donna une tasse de café. Le café de sa mère était certainement le meilleur. Cette dernière alla s'assoir en face de lui. « Je ne me marierai pas dans un temple ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Quinn est chrétienne et qu'on n'a pas envie de se battre pour ça. Donc, on se mariera dans un lieu complètement laïque et si ça ne te plait pas, ne viens pas »

« On est juif, Noah ! »

« Et elle est chrétienne ! Je vais pas la forcer à changer de religion alors qu'elle prie tous les soirs depuis sa naissance et qu'elle se sent déjà assez coupable d'avoir couché avant le mariage et avec un juif »

« Je ne vais pas la plaindre ! Personne ne l'a forcée de faire ce quoi que ce soit »

« C'est surement la seule erreur qu'elle a faite dans sa vie ! Et crois-moi, elle a assez payé pour cette erreur. Sa famille ne veut plus lui parler et elle n'a plus de carrière »

« Elle peut toujours- »

Il secoua la tête, le regard noir. « Non ! Elle n'y arrivera pas ! Elle ne voudra pas ! Pas avec un bébé »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? », marmonna Rebecca, se levant et allant se servir une deuxième tasse de café. Puck la suivit du regard.

« Respecte-là ! »

« Elle a 24 ans, Noah ! »

« L'âge de Sarah ! », il répliqua comme elle soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel. « J'ai trente ans, pas quarante ! », ajouta-t-il. « Et si tu continues à lui faire des réflexions, je partirai et je ne reviendrai pas »

« Noah… Arrête de tout dramatiser »

« Je ne dramatise pas ! Tu es la seule à exagérer ! Elle mange du porc et alors ? Elle n'est pas juive ! », dit-il en haussant la voix. « Je ne suis plus ton petit garçon et je ne compte pas la quitter un jour alors soit tu fais avec et tu arrêtes d'être bornée soit, je retourne en Californie et tu ne verras jamais ta petite fille »

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu ferais ça ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle prit une grande respiration et se retourna, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir ses petits enfants jouer sur cette magnifique pelouse. « D'accord », dit-elle finalement d'une voix très douce. « Mais je ne cuisinerai pas de porc »

« On t'a jamais demandé de cuisiner du porc », il marmonna en se levant. « Bon anniversaire », il ajouta et elle se retourna directement. Puck fixait sa mère dans les yeux. Il avait été très sérieux. Le choix n'était pas difficile. Quinn et sa fille ou sa mère ? Il n'y aurait pas réfléchi deux secondes de plus.

« Merci, Noah »

« Je vais aller réveiller Quinn et on ira prendre le petit déjeuner en ville. J'ai déjà appelé Sarah »

« D'accord… Je vais aller dire à Henry de s'apprêter »

* * *

Quinn fut plutôt surprise de voir Rebecca agréable avec elle. La dame avait le même comportement que lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Puck avait bien fait de lui parler. Les tensions la stressaient vraiment et elle n'aimait pas se sentir mal chez des gens.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, Quinn », lui dit la dame plus âgée lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans les rues de Lima pour acheter un cadeau à Rebecca.

La jeune blonde tourna son regard vers sa belle-mère et resta bouche bée quelques secondes. « Merci »

« J'ai exagéré et je le sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es un membre de la famille maintenant »

Quinn lui sourit doucement. « Merci, Rebecca »

« En fait, ce n'est même pas le fait que tu sois chrétienne qui me dérangeait, c'était plus que tu m'aies volé mon petit garçon »

Elle rigola et rougit. « Je comprends »

« Le voir amoureux et sur le point d'être papa… »

« Il sera un bon père », affirma Quinn, en marchant derrière Puck et Henry qui discutaient de voitures. « Il veut cet enfant plus que personne d'autre dans ce monde »

« Honnêtement, je crois que si un accident de ce genre ne s'était pas produit, Noah ne se serait jamais mis en couple »

« Non », chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête, se rappelant de cette période avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle soit enceinte. Quand Puck voulait absolument la revoir. « En fait, je crois que ce sont les femmes qui le rejetaient ! J'ai fait ça lorsqu'il voulait qu'on se revoie… »

« Je lui ai toujours dit qu'avoir une réputation et un comportement de coureur de jupons ne l'aideraient jamais », ajouta Rebecca tandis que Puck se retourna et embrassa Quinn sur le front avant de marcher à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille.

Finalement, ce week-end ne fut pas si terrible.

En entrant dans une boutique, ils tombèrent à nouveau sur Rachel Berry (Hudson). Puck ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête alors que Rebecca alla lui parler. Rachel Berry était la belle fille dont elle rêvait. Petite, brune, juive, bien élevée, artiste et toujours de bonne humeur et prête à conquérir le monde. Quinn était aussi une fille joviale mais elle voulait sans cesse se protéger et elle n'était pas de nature à toujours sourire et rigoler. Heureusement pour elle, Puck ne l'aimait pas pour ça.

* * *

Lors de leur retour à Los Angeles, Puck dit les trois petits mots. Il dormait à moitié et elle avait sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups dans l'avion.

Elle paniqua en l'entendant mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de toucher son ventre. Le père de son enfant l'aimait. Aucun homme ne l'avait aimée de cette façon auparavant. Et ce sentiment était incroyable.

« Moi aussi », elle chuchota et il sourit, les yeux encore fermés.

« Dis-le ! », il marmonna doucement, voulant qu'elle dise aussi ces trois petits mots. Il voulait l'entendre les dire. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour les lui dire en premier alors il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait dire autre chose que moi aussi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et murmura, « Je t'aime aussi, Noah Puckerman »

Puck rigola en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle rigolait aussi mais l'embrassa tout de même, intensifiant même le baiser. Sa main sur sa nuque, elle profitait de son talent. Il savait très très bien embrasser.

Il grogna contre sa bouche et se recula, léchant ses lèvres et elle sourit en le regardant dans les yeux. Parfois, elle avait envie de faire beaucoup plus que l'embrasser mais elle avait toujours « peur » de passer à l'acte. Ils ne l'avaient fait que deux fois et… elle avait adoré.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de son visage et ferma les yeux. Il sentait sa respiration contre son visage. « Je veux qu'on le fasse », elle marmonna en ouvrant ses paupières.

« Ici ? », répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Non ! Chez nous… J'en ai vraiment envie », elle avoua sans gêne. Il lui faisait ce regard séducteur, sachant très bien pourquoi elle disait ça. Il avait carrément toujours envie de lui sauter dessus alors… il comprenait.

« Ok », dit-il en la tirant contre lui. « Essaye de dormir maintenant »

« L'avion semble exciter ta fille, elle n'arrête pas de bouger »

Il secoua la tête et posa une main sur son ventre bien rond. « Si tu dors un peu, croquette, j'achèterai une glace à ta mère »

« Une glace ? »

« Tu dois manger une glace ! », dit-il avec sérieux. « On vit à Los Angeles et je connais le meilleur glacier de la ville »

« Je suis impatiente », elle ironisa.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Un prochain chapitre le week-end prochain ? :)_

_Vous avez aimé celui-ci ?_


	12. Little or big surprise ?

_**CHAPITRE 12: Little or big surprise ?**_

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Quinn ne se doutait pas de la lettre qui l'attendait dans sa boite aux lettres en bas de l'immeuble, . Elle pensait que sa journée allait être la même que les autres. Qu'elle allait se réveiller en entendant Puck se doucher. Qu'elle allait aller lui préparer un petit déjeuner et qu'elle allait le regarder partir travailler. Qu'elle allait passer sa journée à l'appartement ou au studio avec Mercedes. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette lettre la bouleverse autant.

_Madame Quinn Fabray-Puckerman_

_Anne St Clair, directrice du Studio St Clair de Los Angeles, a le plaisir de vous inviter vous et votre mari à notre Gala annuel de mars. Une soirée sera organisée en l__'__honneur des élèves de la promotion 2012. L__'__école se verrait honorée de votre présence. _

_La soirée aura lieu le samedi 20 mars à 19h00 dans la salle de conférences de l__'__école. Un diner et un grand spectacle vous seront également offerts._

Elle posa directement la lettre sur la table basse du salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Pourquoi l'invitaient-ils ? Elle avait quitté l'école en décembre. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la promotion…

« Tu savais quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle à Mike quelques heures plus tard. Quinn avait demandé au jeune homme de la rejoindre dans un café.

Il secoua la tête. « Aucune idée… Je ne parle jamais avec Anne et rien n'a jamais été dit sur ton départ. La plupart des danseurs ne savent même pas que tu es enceinte »

« Tu n'as rien dit ? »

« C'est pas à moi de faire ça », répondit-il. « Tu comptes venir ? »

Elle soupira et avala une gorgée de son déca. « Pourquoi je viendrai ? Après tout, je ne fais plus partie de cette école »

« Tu as été l'une de leurs meilleures élèves »

« Je sais et ça me fait mal de me dire ça. J'avais un magnifique avenir et maintenant… je vais avoir un bébé », elle expliqua. Mike plissa les yeux en l'observant.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Je croyais que ça se passait bien avec Puck »

« Si ! », dit-elle. « Tout est parfait ! J'ai tout simplement du mal à accepter que je suis heureuse avec un avenir banal… et sans carrière alors qu'avant…»

L'asiatique sourit en regardant la blonde devant lui. Depuis quelques mois, elle était beaucoup plus souriante. Elle rigolait et commençait même à faire des blagues sur le sexe. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Et la façon dont elle touchait son ventre. C'était évident qu'elle aimait porter ce bébé.

Il se lécha les lèvres et lui dit, « Peut-être qu'être mère est le métier qui te rendra heureuse »

Elle rigola nerveusement mais ses mains étaient toujours sur son abdomen. « Puck a peur qu'avoir des enfants diminue sa libido »

« Pourquoi ? Vous… Oh », il marmonna avec un sourire en coin, faisant rougir son amie. « Vous le faites alors ? »

Quinn éclata de rire et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Ses joues étaient bien roses et Mike riait. « Oui »

« Ca n'a rien de choquant ou de gênant. Vous êtes mariés maintenant »

« Ca m'a fait tellement bizarre de lire Madame Quinn Fabray-Puckerman sur la lettre », grimaça-t-elle. « En fait, j'aurais préféré ne pas voir le mot Fabray. Après ce que mon père m'a fait, je n'ai plus aucune envie de porter ce nom »

« Enlève le alors »

« C'est pas aussi simple. Je… Ca reste une partie de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'ignorer mes origines et même si je déteste mes parents, j'adorais mon grand-père »

« Ouais… Et le bébé ? Fabray-Puckerman ou juste Puckerman ? »

« Puckerman »

« Beth Puckerman… C'est pas mal ! », il marmonna avec un sourire. « Tu vas venir au gala alors ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu danser »

« Et n'oublie pas d'amener ton mari »

« S'il accepte de porter un costume »

* * *

Il n'arriva pas lui dire non. Elle était juste incroyablement belle dans son bikini rouge et avec ce ventre magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. C'était juste impossible pour lui. Et porter un costume ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Par contre, la cravate posait un vrai problème.

« Puck ! », la blonde grogna, déjà habillée et l'attendant dans le salon. « Tu fais quoi ? », elle cria en le voyant finalement arriver. Il était très beau. Ses cheveux étaient très courts et son costume gris. Il avait une chemise noire et une cravate grise assortie au costume était supposée faire partie de l'ensemble. Mais…

« J'aime pas les cravates ! », il marmonna en la posant sur le canapé. « Je suis bien comme ça, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Quinn était tout simplement bouche bée. Peut-être que s'il avait été habillé comme ça le jour de la visite de ses parents, ils auraient accepté leur situation. En bref, Puck était très beau et classe.

Il prit son portefeuille et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme enceinte portait une longue robe bustier couleur beige très clair et légèrement perlée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ondulés dans le bas. « T'es magnifique », souffla-t-il, la faisant rougir.

« Merci »

« Vraiment… Parfaite ! », il insista. Puck se pencha ensuite vers elle et déposé un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres rouges. « On y va ? »

« Oui ! »

Pour l'occasion, Puck avait appelé un taxi. Marcher dans les rues dans de telles tenues était un peu gênant. Et Quinn était beaucoup plus vite fatiguée maintenant qu'elle était dans son sixième mois. Son ventre grossissait (restait toujours plus petit que celui des autres femmes enceintes) et lui donnait mal au dos.

En arrivant dans le grand bâtiment, il était un peu surpris. Il n'avait jamais mis un pied dans cet établissement auparavant.

Un homme les accompagna jusque dans la grande salle de réception. La décoration était impeccable. Lustres en Crystal, table ronde napée avec de belles orchidées pour centre de table et un bar ouvert.

Quinn tenait le bras de Puck et marchait avec lui. L'homme avait directement vu qu'elle aimait ce genre de décor. Elle aperçut alors Mike et tira Puck avec elle vers le jeune danseur.

« Hey ! Vous êtes venus ! », les salua-t-il, enlaçant Quinn et serrant la main de Puck. « Tu es sublime, Quinn »

« Merci, Mike ! »

Le jeune asiatique avait un verre de champagne dans ses mains et portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. « Tu as déjà vu Anne ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. On vient tout juste d'arriver », dit-elle alors que Puck regardait autour d'eux. Un tas de personnes regardaient Quinn bizarrement. Ils semblaient être surpris de la voir (ou plutôt de découvrir son ventre). « Tu danses à quelle heure ? »

« Notre spectacle commencera d'ici une demi-heure. Lorsque l'apéritif sera terminé en fait »

Soudain, une jeune femme brune arriva vers eux, allant serrer Quinn dans ses bras. « Quinn Fabray ! », cria-t-elle à moitié. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous a quittés », elle rigola ensuite en touchant son ventre.

« Katy… »

« Honnêtement, j'étais inquiète ! Personne ne parlait de toi et Mike a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire ! », se défendit-il. « Maintenant, vous savez »

« En tout cas, tu es incroyablement belle, Quinn ! », la complimenta Katy. Puck sourit au commentaire. C'était évident que sa petite-amie était magnifique. « Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ? »

Elle serra la main de Puck et sourit. « Je viens d'entrer dans mon sixième mois. La naissance est prévue pour début juin »

« Déjà ? Ouah… Et lui ? », demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête vers Puck. Quinn se tourna et le fixa. « C'est Puck, mon petit-ami »

« Très beau aussi à ce que je vois. Votre bébé sera sans hésitation magnifique. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Puck ! », lui dit-elle et il lui serra la main.

« De même », marmonna-t-il. « Tu es aussi une danseuse ? »

« Oui ! J'ai le premier rôle dans le spectacle de ce soir »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna la jeune blonde. Elle savait que Katy était douée mais pas à ce point. « Félicitations »

« Merci ! Alors, fille ou garçon ? »

« Fille ! », répondit Puck. Avant que Katy ne puisse dire un mot, une femme les interrompit. Quinn la reconnu directement. C'était Anne. Katy et Mike les abandonnèrent.

« Quinn Fabray ! Tu es resplendissante ! »

« Merci », elle chuchota en la fixant. Puck faisait de même. « Anne, c'est Puck, mon mari »

« Enchantée, monsieur Puckerman »

« De même », il lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus. Tu étais l'une de nos meilleures élèves, Quinn. Tu avais un très bel avenir devant toi. Enfin… l'avenir que cet enfant te réserve sera aussi merveilleux »

« Oui. Différent de la danse mais ça sera un bel avenir »

« Je vous ai réservé deux places au premier rang. J'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle. En attendant, je vais aller prévenir mes collègues que ça va bientôt commencer »

« Au revoir »

« Au revoir, Quinn ! »

Le jeune couple regarda la femme partir au loin. Puck tenait toujours Quinn par la taille tandis qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la réaction d'Anne. Cette femme pouvait être très étrange.

« Ouah… », soupira Puck après quelques minutes. « Cette femme est… »

« Oui ! »

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir ? T'as pas mal au dos »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit avant d'acquiescer et de le laisser l'accompagner dans le grand auditorium. Le spectacle commença quelques minutes plus tard.

En regardant ses collègues danser, Quinn sentait la nostalgie monter en elle. Et dire qu'elle était supposée être sur cette scène. Elle était supposée avoir le premier rôle et impressionner tous les grands producteurs présents.

Ce moment aurait été son moment de gloire. Elle aurait pu ressentir du regret mais à sa grande surprise, être assise aux côtés de Puck lui suffisait amplement. Il la rendait heureuse et elle l'aimait. Avoir un mari qui l'aimait faisait aussi partie de ses rêves. Elle ne l'imaginait certainement pas comme ça mais on dit toujours que les opposés s'attirent, non ?

* * *

« Quinn », dit-il alors qu'elle était couchée sur leur lit, prête à s'endormir. Puck venait de sortir de la salle de bain en boxer. Il alla s'assoir près du ventre de la blonde, s'amusant à le caresser. Elle portait un pantalon en coton et un débardeur. Il n'hésita à remonter un peu son haut pour avoir un contact direct avec sa peau. Il avait toujours été tactile.

« Oui ? »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Elle secoua la tête, le fixant dans les yeux. Elle espérait que leur fille allait avoir ses yeux. Dans ses pensées, elle imaginait aussi déjà leur futur prochain enfant. Un garçon. Un garçon avec les cheveux foncés de Puck, sa bouche et des yeux bleus. « Non ! »

Il se pinça les lèvres et se pencha vers elle, appuyé sur ses mains posées le long du corps de la jeune femme. Une fois assez proche d'elle, il s'abaissa un peu plus et l'embrassa avec envie et passion. Elle mit directement ses mains dans sa nuque et retourna le baiser.

« Je t'aime », il marmonna contre ses lèvres. Quinn sourit. Elle était heureuse quand les journées se passaient ainsi. Et lorsqu'il lui disait ces mots, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça mais cet homme la comblait.


End file.
